


BAKA

by URAVITSY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Love, NSFW, Romance, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAVITSY/pseuds/URAVITSY
Summary: ❝ 𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐏𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐓 𝐈 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐄 𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐃 𝐇𝐄𝐑 ❞!¡៸៸  𝐁𝐀𝐊𝐀 ៹  心情舒暢ʬʬ.elcome ⇢ haikyuu fans ⁾     ゛一罐蜂蜜   ᯭ  ˓˓ a haikyuu fic  ᩬ🧚♂️ ‹ nsfw ｡  08.10.2020  ꜜ⸼               ⸼              ⸼               ⸼𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮៹゛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬ongoing !© uravitsy
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	1. ˚˖⋆ ˋ ANIME BOOBS

**_THE START OF A NEW SCHOOL_ **   
**_YEAR ALWAYS..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**filled** students with a new sense of purpose. it was a time to start fresh and convince your mind to break your old habits and start forging a path for your future self. did your pep talk work on you? of course not, it never did. you were one to just go with the flow and face the problems you had when you had no other choice but to. and quite frankly, you _haven't_ made it to that point yet.

you were a third year at karasuno high, which meant you had to worry about your future plans. though it can wait because right now you were living in the moment. the prime of your highschool days, where you were supposed to have fun and live in the mindset of being forever young.

(y/n) ninki. just your name alone made the karasuno boys go into a frenzy. you were popular, hot, had a banging body, and to top it of— co-captain of the cheerleading team. basically the _it-girl_.

you couldn't go a day without getting a few confessions or love letters, you were sought out by a ton of boys (and girls)— often times you would indulge them by giving them false hope. was it cruel of you to break their hearts? sure.

but did you care? nope.

you were raised to think about yourself and _only_ yourself. the world was a big ball of competition and you were determined to be at the top of it all. especially since your elementary school days were filled with nothing but misery and you going through your ugly stage. thankfully you peaked in high school and from there, it was just a clean slate.

people only kissed up to you cause you were pretty, and that was all they looked at.

you've accepted that because you have a pretty face everything would be handed to you. you wouldn't have to work hard since all you had to do is flash your killer smile to get what you want. society made the rules and because those rules benefited you, you had no complaints.

"(y/n)! wake up!" you heard your mother call from downstairs, in your mind it sounded more like a damn screech than a yell, "you're going to be late for practice!"

you groaned, rolling over in your bed while putting a pillow over your face just as your alarm clock rang on the nightstand. you were tempted to smother yourself with your own pillow to drown out the annoying noise of the clock but you realized it was monday, and your captain would kill you if you didn't show up to practice for the first day of the week.

slamming your hand down on the clock, you rub the sleep from your eyes and nearly flung yourself out the bed once you saw what time it was. _fuck, i'm already late._

it was 5:30am— practice started at _5_.

you hopped around your room on one foot as you put on your black spanks, slipping on a karasuno high shirt before doing your hair. you didn't know how you did it but you managed to look presentable in less than five minutes while stuffing your duffel bag with your cheerleading uniform and other necessities in under ten minutes.

this is the part where you run out the house with a piece of toast in your mouth, anime boobs just bouncing freely as you ran to catch the bus but this wasn't a damn anime, and you sure as hell wasn't going to get the privilege of a piece of toast for waking up so late.

you checked your watch as you walked out of your bedroom: _5:43_.

"you can't be late for practice," your mother scolded you as she leaned against the wall. her cold eyes staring holes into you as you rush toward the door, slipping on your gym shoes, "it's the first day back. how do you expect to become captain with such laziness?"

you sigh, not in the mood to argue with her so early in the morning, "i know. it won't happen again."

as you tied your shoes you glanced up at the wall of achievements your mother proudly displayed near the entrance so who ever walked in could compliment on what a prodigy you were.

the amount of first place trophies and medals along the shelves and walls didn't make you feel accomplished but rather just another obstacle you hurdled over before you had to strive for another first place win, just so _she_ could be satisfied and so _she_ can brag about you.

when it came to your mother you always had to exceed her high expectations. be better than everyone in everything, and overall be the highest person up on the chain. that's probably why you were such a selfish bitch now.

"you're right, it _won't_ happen again." your mother crosses her arms over her chest, looking at you up and down, "do something to make me proud today."

"yes, mother." you sling your duffel bag over your shoulder, flashing her your perfect smile despite the fact that you wanted to scream out in frustration. you spare her a glance as you turned away to open the front door,

"hey," your mother called out, her voice soft and not harsh as it was moments before, "i love you."

you thought that if you turned around you would lose all your resolve and the last thing you wanted was to stay longer than intended, especially if practice was your escape from home before your mother started her bullshit so early in the morning.

taking a deep breath, you relax your shoulders and head out the door,

"i know."


	2. ˚˖⋆ ˋ THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM

**_YOU WERE THANKFUL_ **   
**_THAT YOU WERE A TEN..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**minute** walk from karasuno. with your slight jog and determination, you made it there in five. the familiar sound of basketballs hitting the court rung in your ears as you slid open the gym doors. you were greeted by the tall members of the basketball team but not your own teammates.

you raise an eyebrow in question, wondering why your squad wasn't here since you always shared the gym with the basketball team members but thankfully one of the boys came over to you after seeing the confused look on your face,

"hey, (y/n)!"

you wave slightly, "hey riku, you know where the cheerleaders are?"

"they're in the other gym. you had the keys so we were all waiting for you to come but your captain said they needed to get practice started." riku chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, "thankfully a janitor was here to let us in after fifteen minutes."

"oh shit," you groan. "i forgot i had the keys to the gym _and_ i woke up late. sara is going to kill me."

"you better get to running then." riku says, a smirk tugging on his lips as he watched you turn and run. the teenage boy watched your backside intently, eyes focused on your ass until his captain stalks over and hits the back of his head.

"get back on the court!"

the boys bickering started to become distant as you ran to the other gym— which was the opposite way of where your team normally would practice. when you finally made it to the open gym doors, you hunched over to catch your breath, your hands resting on your knees.

you tried to brace yourself for the scolding you would get from your team captain but not even your mental pep talk could prepare you for her wrath.

"where in the _hell_ were you?!" sara stomps over to you, the other girls started to talk quietly among themselves as they stretched, giving you looks of pity. "it's the first day back and you're late!"

your eyes glance over to the boys volleyball team who tried their best to continue working on their own thing while you were getting scolded like a child, "look, i'm sorry," you place your duffel bag onto a bench and turn to look at sara with a scowl, "i forgot okay?"

"you forgot." sara repeats your words, crossing her arms over her chest while her green eyes glared at you. her shoulder length brown hair flowing effortlessly as she looked away with a humorless laugh, "(y/n) if i'm going to have you take my spot as captain next year, i need you to show a little bit more of responsibility."

you nod at words, "i get it. but you know i'm the last person who needs to practice anyway."

"it doesn't matter, you being late affected _all_ of us." sara clicks her tongue, "and just because you're a prodigy doesn't mean i'm going to hand you the captain title. you have to earn it. understand?"

with a forced smile, you bite the inside of your cheek as you nod, "Got it."

"now go give me fifty high kicks."

 _fuck me_ , you curse in your head. heading over to the side of the gym that your team was on. you stick your tongue out at the girls who laughed at you as you did your walk of shame through their stretching bodies. you started to do the exercise that you were told to do all the while screaming bloody murder in your head.

the girls started to run a lap around the gym as you endured your punishment, unbeknownst to the various eyes that watched your every move.

you were in a gym with hormonal teenage boys, of course they'd be trying to sneak a peak at your thighs as you did high kicks. it wasn't their fault, you were wearing super short shorts that hugged your figure beautifully, along with the other girls that were running around the gym. nishinoya and tanaka were practically drooling, quite thankful you forgot your keys to be able to have your team share the gym with them this morning.

"hey! watch out!"

you broke away from your daze with wide eyes as a volleyball comes toward you at an alarming speed. you were frozen, unable to move. you've been hit with too many basketballs last school year to know that it's better if you just accept your fate because there was no way you could move in time—

"got it!"

before you could register what was happening, a short boy with ginger hair came flying toward you, supposedly to block the ball but instead he tripped over his own two feet and sent you both falling to the floor.

"hinata!"

"(y/n)!"


	3. ˖⋆ ˋ BOY COOTIES

**_WHEN YOUR HEAD HIT THE FLOOR_ **   
**_THE WORLD STARTED TO SPIN..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the** next thing you know there were people standing over you and the ginger boy named hinata was apologizing profusely as he got up off of you. his knee rubbing up against your clothed private area, making you embarrassed to the point you shoved him away from you, "what the _hell_ , ginger?"

"ah! i'm so sorry!" hinata apologizes again, bowing his head with a sad frown, "i tried to stop the ball b-but tripped and—!"

you held onto your head, getting irritated by hinata's voice and the throbbing headache you were experiencing.

"hinata you're suppose to stop the ball not be a clutz and fall on top of the girl." a tall boy with piercing eyes and black hair said, smacking him upside his head. hinata starts bickering with him while another volleyball player helps you stand up from the ground.

"are you okay? that was quite a fall." the boy's voice was soft and welcoming, yet had an edge that could only be described as authoritative.

you remembered his face around the school, realizing this was the captain of the karasuno volleyball team. daichi was it? you definitely remembered him since you took second year chemistry last year and he was in your class.

"i'm fine." you snap, stepping away from him just as sara comes to stand in front you, her concerned face looking you over.

"we can't have you getting hurt on game day!" sara blurts out, with a pout. your other teammates swarm you to check to see if you were okay while hinata was getting scolded for being a clutz.

"do you have any idea who you just _fell_ on?" tanaka hits hinata upside his head again as the volleyball team gathers a little ways away from the cheerleaders who were still checking your head for any sort of injury.

"i'm sorry! w-wait, who is she?" poor hinata has no idea of the school's popularity food chain and that _you_ were at the top of it all.

"that's _the_ ninki (y/n), the most popular and hottest girl in school." tanaka explains as if it was second nature.

"she's the queen of crows!!" nishinoya shouts, making his teammates shush him, "a perfect angel!"

"she's kinda mean—" asahi says softly, only to be cut off by a wailing Hinata.

"i fell on the queen of crows!" hinata starts to freak out while daichi and sugawara try their best to calm him down.

you glance in the direction of the boys as the girls started to disperse and get their belongings so they could head to morning classes.

following suit, you make your way pass the boys, their breath hitching in their throats as you walked by. it was like the world stop and naked fluttering babies with cupid arrows were floating all around you. nishinoya falls on his knees to worship the ground you walked on while tanaka let a few tears slip, "what a goddess!"

"okay they're weird." ichika said, you followed her gaze as she looked at the boys kissing the gym court floor.

"beyond weird." you agree, with an eyebrow raised at the two as you started to gather your belongings. you tense up when you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you stand up straight and turn around to face the silver haired boy who offered you a sympathetic smile,

"sorry about them, haha..they're just a bunch of goofballs."

you tilt your head, batting your eyelashes as everything he just said went through your ear and out the other as you focused on his face, "your sugawara right?"

the poor boy nearly choked on air, "um, yeah...you know me?"

"your that cute third year boy everyone talks  
about—"

"oh wow! i didn't know people actually..."

"—i don't see the hype." you cut him off flatly, flashing that smile that made his heart skip a beat— or more like shatter from your harsh words. you giggled innocently as if you didn't say anything rude, exiting the gym with a wave, "have a nice day!"


	4. ˚˖⋆ ˋ NOODLE DICK

**_THE DAY DRAGGED ON_ **   
**_PAINFULLY SLOW..._ **

⚠️ _smut warning_ !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **you** sat through your classes with a blank face, your black pen drumming along your notebook as you looked out the window. you weren't paying attention, which meant you didn't learn anything but thankful you had very willing _friends_ who wouldn't mind sharing their answers and notes with you whenever you needed it.

around lunch time, you got the chance to change into your cheerleading uniform since it was game day, and it was tradition for cheerleaders to showcase their _crow pride_ during such days to get everyone that was going to the game excited.

of course the attention you got now that you were dressed in such a skimpy outfit made you smile and proudly display your assets to the boy _and_ girls of karasuno high— you weren't one to have all the fun with just one gender.

you liked the way boys drooled over you and how girls gossiped with envy. it made your heart soar and smile grow impossibly bigger and you worked your alluring charm just by walking down a hallway.

now that the day was coming to an end, you find yourself in a storage closet with one of your boyfriends of the week. jthe breathless pants and smothering tension was building as you both grabbed on to each other's bodies in desperate need. you moaned as you felt his knuckles brush against your clit, before moving your panties aside, getting easy access since your skirt was short.

"fuck," you could feel the heat of his face on your thighs and he ran the flat of his tongue against your slick folds. the boy that was currently eating in between your legs was— _damn, what was his name?_

the only reason you even kept him around this long was because he was good at giving head and honestly didn't want much in return. though now you were getting bored of him and fully intended on breaking up with him but that talk will happen _after_ you cum, "ah~!"

you toss your head back, mouth agape as you let out a string of soft moans when he sucks on your clit. he stretched you out with his fingers, creating a friction that had your back arching off of the wall. his muffled grunts and stifled moans made vibrations coarse through you, making your climax approach quicker than expected.

just as you were getting lost in the pleasure, your phone vibrates on the shelf you placed it on before it got steamy in storage room.

you squint your eyes at the bright screen, seeing that sara was texting you. unbothered by the boy's confused glance as he continued to eat you out, you send a couple texts back, your nails _clicking_ and _clicking_ against the screen, "sorry love, got to answer this. don't stop though."

"mhm," the boy tried to talk with his face buried into your pussy, making you shudder as you set your phone back down to focus on the coil within you that was about to snap. you moved your hips so you could grind against his tongue, moaning out load when you felt your orgasm wash over you.

"wow," you breathed, a satisfied smile on your face as you began to fix your attire, straightening out your dress and fixing your hair, "amazing, as always."

"that means a lot coming from you (y/n)." the boy says, standing up to his full height, you glanced up at him with a knowing smirk as you felt his hard on against your thigh, "you got more time?"

"for you? nope, sorry." you step out of the storage closet, looking around to see the empty school hallway. "i'm breaking up with you haru."

"...my name is katsumi."

" _Oh_ ," you flash him a smile, "wow, how cute, but like for real. don't hit me up okay? this," you gesture toward him and yourself with a small laugh, "was fun though."

you check the time on your phone and groan, hearing Sara's voice in the back of your mind to get a move on. you lean up toward katsumi and kiss his cheek before taking off down the hallway so you could catch the bus, leaving the third year boy sad and confused.

thankfully you made it to the school bus in time. you were the last person to board and you smiled at Sara who just rolled her eyes from the back seats. the basketball team starting chanting about crow pride as you walked down the narrow isle to the back of the bus,

"hey (y/n)! who's the unlucky guy?" one of the basketball players, niko, gestures toward your neck that was littered with hickies thanks to your ex boyfriend of five minutes ago.

you roll your eyes, "i should be asking _you_ who is the unlucky girl who has to deal with your noodle dick."

the basketball players laughed, some letting out a few sly remarks since everyone knew your history with the boy. niko was the longest boyfriend you ever had, and you were positive you loved him but as all good things come to an end, you got bored and _kinda_ crushed his heart. him picking on you was the norm, probably to get back at you but you were so use to it at this point you hardly cared.

"oh you of all people should know that this dick is far from noodle." niko thrusts his hips upwards sending the whole bus into a fit of laughter.

"you are so right, i'm sorry." you feigned sadness, wiping the fake tears from your eyes, "a noodle is giving you too much credit, it's more of a.." you tapped your finger against your chin, "a shrimp."

"Damnnnn!" someone from the front of the bus yelled.

"there's no coming back from that man," a player pats niko's shoulder comfortingly but he just shrugs it off with a scowl.

"okay, c'mon." sara grabs your wrist and pulls you toward a seat she saved for the both of you while you flipped niko off with a smile.


	5. ˚˖⋆ ˋ FLIP, FLIP, FALL

**_SWEAT TRICKLED DOWN YOUR FOREHEAD AS YOU..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**watched** the karasuno basketball team crush the opposing team. it was the forth and final quarter of the game, your heart was pumping and you felt energized from all the cheering your were doing. 

the crows were absolutely _crushing_ the eagles. it was quite sad to see but it pumped up your cheers even more. being co-captain it was your job to call a few cheers and start them off, you enjoyed being the center of attention as your voice rang throughout the large gym. after you were done with your ten seconds of fame, the girls followed your lead.

now that your team scored another point, you jumped into a high toe touch, landing perfectly in split before waving your pompoms, a bright smile on your face despite the gossiping girls on your cheerleading squad behind you that were making slick remarks,

"here she goes..."

"doing the most as always."

"what an attention whore."

you bite the inside of your cheek, trying to maintain your smile as you sara comes closer to you, shaking her pompoms with a knowing look, " _ignore_ them, (y/n)."

"control your girls," you snap back through your bright smile, raising one hand to shake your pompom while the other rested on your hip, "or i will."

the crowd cheered as your team scored another point. with the fourth quarter coming to a near close, the energy was building and by the time it was down to three minutes left, your chest was heaving as you took in deep breaths, trying to calm your racing heart just as sara called out for another cheer.

some girls started to do stunts, flipping and showing off their flexibility with a true fierce spirit of a cheerleader. when it was your turn to stunt you had to be a flyer and of course the people you'd have to trust to catch you when you land would be the two girls that was talking shit earlier. 

trying to ignore your thoughts and the bad negative energy they were giving off, you did your set perfectly and just as you were falling back toward the ground, one of the girls moved out the way with a laugh, making you clutch onto the other one to break your fall.

you stumbled a bit to catch your footing and when you did you heard the girls snickering, "not so perfect now are you?"

"you. hating," you toss your pompoms to the side to charge at the girls, "ass. bitch." 

a commotion started to happen as you went back and forth with your teammates, your loud voices filled the gym and sure enough everyone was looking at you. thankfully the game was done and you weren't causing a distraction but you sure as hell were causing a scene, "i'll stomp your damn neck in—!"

sara and ichika had to hold you back from tackling the three girls.

"(y/n)! now is not the time!"

with a frustrated huff, you push sara and ichika away from you, stomping out of the gym and into the halls of the unfamiliar school.

 _I hate this,_ you triedto calm down as you paced back and forth, _I_ _fucking hate this_. sara follows after you, noticing you a little ways down the hall, slumped against the wall as you held your face in your hands, the tears of frustration falling freely as you dug your nails into the palm of your hand with clenched fist.

"(y/n), what the fuck was that back there?"

"ask them," you angrily wipe the tears from your eyes with your uniform sleeve, a frown on your lips, "i didn't have any problem with them until they almost fucking dropped me."

"i don't tolerate bullying but," sara sighs, leaning against the wall next to you, "have you ever thought that they don't like you because you aren't likable?"

you let out a humorless laugh, "i haven't even said anything mean to them in three hours."

"three hours doesn't beat a whole school week of constant bullying (y/n)."

"I don't _bully_ people," you look at Sara then, your mouth agape in slight shock, "i simply just state the truth and tell it to people how it is. from day one they just decided that they weren't going to like me."

"not everyone can understand you like i do, most people don't want to see pass your rough exterior."

"yeah well, i don't give a fuck what people see and what people don't." you grumble out, standing up on your feet.

sara sighs, "that attitude of yours is going to be the end of you."

why were you even here? you were (y/n) _fucking_ ninki. you didn't have stay where you weren't wanted. when was the last time you actually did something for yourself anyway? you were only pursuing cheerleading as sport because it was what your mother wanted, not you. everything you did was to impress your mother and yet it wasn't enough for you. Nothing ever was.

"you know what?" you pull yourself off the wall, "i quit."

"excuse me?"

"tell the girls they don't have to worry about me," turning away from sara you start walking down the hall to find an exit, "because i fucking quit!"


	6. ˚˖⋆ ˋ MOTHER DEAREST

**_YOU WERE GOING TO BE BURIED SIX FEET UNDER..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the** ground. your mother thrived from your competitiveness and award winning cheerleading team. _but you quit_. on the walk home you were contemplating whether or not to run away, catch the nearest bus that was going out of town and change your name to start a farm out in the country. _anything_ was better than going home to tell your mother you quit something that she loved more than you.

even though your mother was harsh, and tried to live her life through you, she loved you and had her own twisted way of showing it.

her harsh words were meant to motivate you, her abusing hands were meant to make you stronger— there was nothing wrong with that. she just only wanted the best for you, and the best was what you always got. so how the hell were you going to tell her you quit on something that she worked so hard into shaping you for?

"oh dear, you're home?"

simple, you weren't going to.

"yeah," you call from the doorway, shrugging off your jacket and slipping off your shoes before walking further down the hall. your mother was sitting on the couch with her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose as she read a book, seemingly not interested in the fact that you returned home quite late, "sorry i got caught up..with practice."

"hm," she grunts a response which you take as a sign to just leave her be as you go into the kitchen to look for something to eat. by the dirty dishes in the sink you figured that she already prepared herself a meal and wasn't bothered to leave you anything behind, "how was the game?"

not feeling up to cook anything, you simply just grabbed a ramen noodle cup and filled it hot water to let it do it's own thing. your mother's question caught you off guard, making you nearly drop the hot pot filled with boiling water, "i'm sorry?"

"i asked how was the game?" your mother's voice was wary now and you could feel her cold stare on your back, "why are you making me repeat myself? and why are you so jumpy?"

"it's been a long day," you say to her with forced a smile, "i'm just tired."

"hm," she shuts her book, her eyebrows raised at you as if she expected you to confess something. as if she already _knew_ what you were hiding but her next words surprised you, "you shouldn't be making ramen, it isn't good for your figure."

"but i haven't had it in—"

"you're on a strict diet." your mother cuts you off, her voice strict and not making any room for argument, "we don't want you getting fat now do we dear?"

"...no," you toss the uncooked ramen into the trash bin, deciding to grab an apple from the fruit bowl instead to rid of the harsh glare your mother held. the amount of curses you were raging at this woman mentally had your head throbbing. you wanted nothing more than to just wallow in your room and spend the rest of the night watching your favorite television show but your mother had other plans.

before you could walk past the living room couch to go down the hall into your room, your mother patted the cushion next to her with a smile that made you shiver, "we should watch a movie together. like old times."

"uh," you tried to quickly come up with an excuse, "i'm really tired mom so i think i'll  
just—"

"i wasn't asking." she said sweetly but her smile didn't reach her eyes, "what is with the disobedience tonight? are you unwell?"

you felt as if at any moment you were going to snap and you had to leave before you did so since it wouldn't end well for you, "actually, i'm going to go for a run."

"i thought you said you were tired? what _is_ with you today?"

ignoring your mother, you walk down the hall with the apple in your mouth, slipping on your sneakers and jacket.

"(y/n)!" the screams of your name fell on death ears as you left out the house, closing the door behind you without a care in the world as you put in your air pods, blasting the music on full volume to tune out your surroundings as you started to jog.


	7. ˚˖⋆ ˋ THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM (AGAIN)

**"POP A PERC AND I BLACK OUT,**   
**FUCK IT, I'M...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**blowing** _her back out, wwe if she fuckin' with me_ ," the song was on high volume in your ears, making your head and stomach feel the bass as you jogged. sweat was glistening down your forehead and to your surprise, your own tears slid down your cheek as well.

only the streetlights illuminated the dark sidewalk, giving it an ominous glow as your shadow danced along the concrete. you were so _angry_ and ultimately felt so defeated. nights like these were normal with your mother, in fact, you were sure it was an everyday thing— but a nice run around the neighborhood made you feel as if you were escaping. as if you could feel free with the cold wind hitting against your face, " _put the pussy on smackdown, gang gang gang gang_."

you just felt as if you wanted to scream, to just run away from home and find a new life else where but you knew you had to stay rooted. you had to stay strong. your mother only had your best interest in mind, so why exactly where you mad?

"shit," you mumbled to yourself as you saw a group of teenage looking boys, all wearing your school's uniform color, crowded outside the convenience store. the last thing you wanted was for some people to see you in the state that you were in so you quickly wipe your eyes and put on an expressionless face, fully intending on running past but of course, the universe had other plans for you.

"hey!" a familiar voice calls out, "it's the queen of crows!"

your eyes met the ginger boy's and you sighed with familiarity, taking a few seconds to read the words on their jackets. of course it would be the _volleyball team_ you run into.

"to what do we owe the honor?!" tanaka and nishinoya rush over to kneel before you as if they were squires getting appointed into knighthood.

daichi grabs the boys by their collars and drags them away from you with a bashful smile, "please ignore them."

hinata comes into your line of vision, "what are you doing out so late?! it's dangerous for you to walk alone."

feeling too tired and emotionally drained to reply with a snarky remark you just shrug before answering hinata's question, "i just went for run and i don't live far from here so."

"everything okay?" sugawara questions you, his eyes looking over your bloodshot eyes with concern.

"yeah," you tell him with the best smile you could muster, "why wouldn't i be?"

it was an awkward silence between the volleyball team members and you, making the air thick with a suffocating tension that you just wanted to weasel your way out of. soon enough, a tall boy with blonde hair known as tsukishima went his separate way with another boy with green hair following close behind after a quick goodbye.

you noticed the team members that still lingered were talking amongst themselves while eating steamed meat buns, seemingly enjoying the calming night before they would have to head home.

you were going to just jog past them but tanaka was in your face with a wide grin, offering you a meat bun, "want one?!"

"i—"

"you should totally chill with us for a bit!" nishinoya suggests, taking ahold of your wrist to lead you over to sit with them on the sidewalk.

if this was any regular day you would've told him off and walked away with a flip of your hair but you simply didn't have the energy for it. not tonight.

instead, you allowed the boys to give you a meat bun after sitting next to them. the bun was still warm, making you practically salivate just thinking about eating it. you could hear your mother's voice nagging away at you to watch your diet and such fattening foods but you decide that tonight you'd cheat a little. treat yourself to some well deserved food, especially since you had a damn _apple_ for dinner.

besides who would turn down free food?

finally giving in, you munch on the meat bun. you relaxed around the volleyball boys, letting your guard down the tiniest bit to smile and laugh with them as they told jokes and shared stories, talking about whatever came to mind. you realized that they weren't _that_ bad, and hanging around with them wasn't _that_ boring as you expected. they were a lively group, filled with such aspiring hopes and dreams like any normal teenager.

you'd never admit it but it was themwho made your night better.

"alright," you laughed softly just as hinata starts another embarrassing story, standing up from the curb to brush off your backside, "i got to get home." your mother should be sleep by now so at least you wouldn't have to face her wrath tonight.

"but i was just getting to the good part!" hinata pouts.

"are you forgetting it's a school night?" kageyama stands up from the sidewalk as well, "she has the right idea, it's late."

daichi throws away the discarded wrappers from the meat buns and you help him with a genuine smile as the boys continued to talk over one another, "you said you don't live far from here right?"

"yeah, it's not a long walk." you tell him, dropping the remaining trash into the garbage.

"then let me walk you home?"


	8. ˚˖⋆ ˋ THE TEMPTRESS

**IT WASNT LONG BEFORE YOU SAID GOODBYE TO...**   
  
  
  


**the boys,** finally able to call it a night and head home with daichi at your side. for the first few minutes of your walk home it was silent between you two, the sound of passing by cars and your footsteps against the pavement was the only thing that cut through the silence rather than your own two voices.

you didn't know what to say or how to say it. you were too busy lost in your thoughts, knowing that come tomorrow you'd have to put up that facade again since it was _who you are_. tonight was simply a vacation away from yourself, a much needed vacation though you weren't sure if you wanted it to end.

"you know, you're different," daichi finally breaks the silence, eyes glancing at you before continuing to look ahead, "outside of school i mean."

"you mean, i'm not much of a _bitch_?" you giggle, zipping up your jacket a bit as a cold breeze sweeps through the night, making you shiver slightly.

"well...yeah." daichi was carefulwith his words, careful not to say the wrong thing in fear of making you upset.

"don't worry, i'm still a bitch inside and outside of school. tonight was.." you thought back to how pissed you were at the basketball game, how you made the impulsive decision to quit and how pissed your mom made you tonight to the point where you left the house after such a draining day, "...an exception."

"that brings me to my next question, is everything okay? when you first met up with us i noticed you've been crying but i didn't want to mention anything in front of the guys so...I didn't ask then."

you turn your head and smirk at the boy, "is caring about others your specialty?"

"i just like to help in whatever way i can." daichi meets your gaze with a soft smile that made butterflies flutter around in your stomach. _no_ , you scold yourself, _don't you dare start toying with his heart (y/n)_.

"that's sweet," your vigor attitude was slowly creeping back as you neared your home, "but i don't need your help. oh and _this_ is me," you gesture toward the home with its lights off, the iron gate wide open as you noticed your mom's car wasn't in the driveway. where could she have gone so late in the night?

whatever, at least you'll have the house to yourself, "thanks for walking me daichi. it was nice."

"no problem," the boy was not phased by your cold words but instead smiled that sweet smile that made you want to devour him right then and there.

as you two began to go your separate ways, you stopped in your tracks, hand gripping the iron gate so tightly that your knuckles turned white as you tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in between your legs. it's been ages since you had any action, real _intimate_ action and your thirst for flirting and being a temptress was eating away at you to the point where you couldn't take it. the thrill of it all too addicting. _don't do it—_

 _"_ daichi _,"_ you called his name before he could cross the street, a sweet smile on your face as you gazed at him once he looked back at you, your voice suggestive, "would you like to spend the night?"


	9. ˚˖⋆ ˋ A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

**_DAICHI WASNT A SLOW PERSON, NOR WAS HE A..._ **   
  


⚠️ _smut warning,_  
 _daddy kink !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **goody** two shoes. by the way you glanced at him and smiled so innocently, he knew that _spending the night_ wouldn't just consist of sleeping.

in his head, he knew he should've turned down the offer because girls like you only wanted one thing: a distraction. he would do right by calling it a night and avoid you all together but just the sound of your suggestive voice had his cock straining against the loose fabric of his black jogging pants. he'd be an idiot to turn down the hottest girl at karasuno high.

thinking with the head of his dick, he walked back toward you as you started to open your front door, a triumphal smile on your face as you felt his breath on the back of your neck, making a pleasurable shiver go down your spine.

once you two were inside your house, you didn't waste a second and pounced on your prey. the kiss you two shared had you both stumbling over your feet. it was heated, and passionate, leaving you wanting more as the throbbing need you had only continued to grow. your hands explored his body as you discarded him of his clothes, tossing them to the floor without a care for the consequences as he does the same to yours.

"are you.." you broke away from the kiss to catch your breath, "are you a virgin?"

to answer your question, daichi brings his hand to your neck, his fingertips squeezing gently as he pressed you up against the wall, lips brushing against yours as he shook his head. your lips attached themselves to his own once again, your tongues dancing as one as you made out with him. without warning he grabbed the bottom of your thighs, making you instinctively jump up to wrap you legs around his waist as he fiddled with the clasps of your bra.

"where's your bedroom?" daichi asks, his voice deep and raspy from the lack of air he was getting.

"first door on your right," you tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging on his black locks to hear that sweet needy groan that passed his lips, using this spare time to kiss along his jaw.

daichi made it to your bedroom in one piece, only knocking down one framed photo off the wall in the process. with one hand he held you up while the other closed the door behind you, your quick kisses against his skin and the feeling of his toned abs against you making you drip with anticipation.

before you knew it, you were being thrown onto your bed, a smirk on your lips as daichi stands over you in only his boxers that left little to the imagination as your eyes met his hardened member. without thinking, you slide his boxers down. his cock sprung free and tapped your jaw lightly as you gazed up at him.

already oozing with precum, you eased him into your mouth. your skillfull tongue ran along the head of his cock before you started to suck. hollowing your cheeks, you bobbed your head back and forth, enjoying the soft moans that fell from his mouth as you pleased him.

"fuck, (y/n)..." daichi ran his hands down his face as he groaned, "babygirl.."

"mm," you hummed, taking him out of your mouth to look up at him, your hand jerking him off at a fast pace as you spoke, "daddy kink?"

he blushed, "i—"

your eyes never break contact as you returned your mouth onto his cock, leaving him speechless and panting. now more confident, daichi grabs a fistful of your hair, tugging your head back roughly so he could stop you before you made him cum from the blowjob alone. a string of your saliva still connected you to the head of his cock before it dropped down your chin, making you such a _sinful_ sight.

you bite your lip, scooting back in the bed to get comfortable. you ran your smooth legs along his side before spreading them apart.

daichi's eyes turned dark, his lustful gaze making you shiver as he went in between your legs. his fingers hooking around your (f/c) panties before sliding them down your legs and tossing them behind his shoulder, " _fuck_ , princess.."

without warning, he dipped his head down to dive into your sopping folds. the flat of his tongue gliding along your slick before his mouth attached to your bundle of nerves. you moaned loudly, hands moving down to grip his hair as he held your hips down, a gasp leaving your lips as he added a single digit into your pussy, " _daddy_ ~!"

daichi felt his cock twitch at your words, a flame coming to life within him as he watched your face contort in pleasure, mouth agape as you let out those addicting moans that would drive any man wild.

"please!" you shuddered as daichi continued his assault on your cunt, not stopping until you were practically quivering. before you knew it, you came on his mouth, rolling your hips to ride out your high but to your surprise daichi didn't stop, oh no, he kept _going_. you were stuttering out his name, the overstimulation driving you wild as you moaned, "daddy, wait!oh my go— _fuck_ ~!"

"one more," he growled against your folds, voice muffled as he ate you out like a man starved, "give me one more babygirl."

daichi couldn't help it. he was a sucker for having a fantasy of a woman begging and pleading for more as he ate them out. call it one of his kinks, but damn did he find pleasing a girl pleasurable. he could stay buried in between your thighs forever and it didn't help that you tasted so _damn_ good. the way your plump thighs were squeezing his head to the point where he had to forcibly part your legs, his strong hands digging into your soft flesh, was so enticing.

he was one of the guilty boys at karasuno who had only imagined about what a night with you would be like. who wouldn't? everything about you was perfect and _fuck_ , daichi had you within his grasp. wven if nothing was going to come out of this, he was determined to make sure this was a night you remembered.

and boy were you in for a wild ride.


	10. ˚˖⋆ ˋ YOU GOT A CONDOM?

**_HOLY SHIT, YOU THOUGHT, HE'S_ **   
**_GOING TO..._ **   
  


⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _daddy kink !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _make_** _me cum_ _again and we haven't even got to the best part yet_. daichi's touch was rough, making you unable to move and just accept the toe curling pleasure he was giving you.

you moaned loudly as daichi grips the back of your thighs and pushes them into your stomach so that you were fully exposed to him. it wasn't long before you reached your second orgasm of the night, a small scream leaving your lips as you reached your high. letting you ride it out, daichi only moved his mouth away from your cunt when your whole body trembled slightly from the mind blowing orgasm daichi gave you just with just his tongue alone.

he placed a kiss onto your clit before moving up your body to take one of your hardened nipples into into his mouth as you sighed blissfully. you were ready to ravage him, to take his dick as if it was your personal dildo.

"daddy, please.." you begged with a pout. _that_ was new, you usually aren't the one begging, "i need you.."

daichi kissed you hungrily, as he aligned your hips with yours, "do you have a condom?"

you moan into his mouth, "i'm on the pill, now fill me up ple— _ah_ ~!"

without warning, he thrusts into you in one swift motion, the sheets ruffling beneath you as he snapped his hips forward, "fuck, you're tight." daichi groans, not wasting a second before moving his hips back and forth. he didn't give you a moment to adjust to his long cock that was already brushing up against your cervix,

"f-fuck—!" you placed your hand on his abs, looking down in between your bodies to watch him disappear inside your greedy cunt, " _ah_ ~!"

"take it like a good girl," daichi growls out, finally bottoming inside you. you were seeing stars, your mind swimming in a state of complete euphoria as you enjoyed the feeling of being so full. you moaned, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you felt his hand wrap around your throat, his thrust rough and relentless, "look at you— _fuck_ — taking my cock so well."

you were unable to respond, your voice seemingly stuck in the back of your throat as you were getting fucked out by an overly dominant captain of a sports team.

the stamina this boy had was unmatched, each thrust he gave you hitting that spot within you over and over again. your nails dug into his skin, making him grunt at the slight pain but his pace never faltered. daichi knew that your nails would leave him with long red lines along his back come morning but he didn't care, all he cared about in the moment was the amazing feeling of how your velvety walls clenched around him.

" _ah_ ~!" you gripped his bicep, tossing your head back against the pillows as he attacked your neck with love bites and kisses. your moans alone were erotic, sounding downright pornographic as the sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls of your room, "i'm—" your words were replaced with a loud moan, unable to form a coherent sentence as he tested your flexibility, pinning your legs in place so your knees were touching your shoulder as he pounded into you. this new position making him go impossibly deeper.

"you going to cum for me again?" daichi asks, sweat trickling down his face as he looked down at you, legs spread wide just for _him_ , "do it babygirl, cum on daddy's cock."

"oh _f-fuck_!" another orgasm washed over you, making you moan out daichi's name like a sinful prayer. after a few more thrust, daichi follows suit, painting your walls white with a loud groan that could be heard throughout the whole house. when he was done, he pulled out of you slowly to watch your mixed juices leak out of your fluttering hole that tried to clench around nothing,

" _fuck_ , that's hot." daichi says, placing a lingering kiss on your inner thigh, a shiver going down your spine as he does so. you stared at him with a small smile as you panted, the sweat on your forehead making your hair stick to the back of your neck,

"holy shit daichi.." you panted, "that was...amazing."


	11. ˚˖⋆ ˋ HOT SWEATY BOYS

**AFTER THE MIND BLOWING SEX YOU HAD WITH DAICHI...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**your** body felt more energized and you now had the energy to take on the world. you were yourself again, feeding into the attention and popularity as you walked down the halls of karasuno high. it was only the third week into the new school year and the gossip spread like wildfire. people already knew about the whole thing that went down at the latest basketball game and now you were free of all strings that tied you to the cheerleading team.

of course, your mother didn't know that since everyday you would wake up as if you _had_ cheerleading practice. the amount of effort you were putting in to hide the fact that you weren't on the team anymore was a bit excessive and you knew you couldn't keep it up forever, but you would cross that bridge when you get there. now you were just living your life, trying to avoid all your problems before it blew up in your face.

sara was avoiding you, completely expecting you to come crawling back to her to beg for your spot back but she'd have to keep dreaming. you were a _free_ woman now, and had so many options to chose from. students were on their toes around you, trying to see which club or sport would be graced with your presence since it was around that time to sign up for them.

you sighed as you looked through the flyers on your desk, none of the clubs or sport teams caught your eye. it would take a miracle to find something that gave you that thrilllike cheerleading.

cooking club? you didn't want to get a fine for burning the kitchen down.

how about badminton? that boring sport that nobody wants to play? no thank you.

maybe soccer? they're quite aggressive.

 _ugh_ , you toss a flyer behind you as you looked at the next one, eyes scanning over the karasuno mascot that decorated the flyer that belonged to the girls volleyball team. the thought about playing volleyball interested you but then you'd be starting at square one, and you didn't do well with taking orders from people you didn't know.

"it's hopeless," you pout, tugging at your (h/c) colored hair but just as you were about bang your head on the desk from the frustration a girl taps your shoulder.

"(y/n)! some third year girl wants to see you!"

with a slight scowl on your face, you stood up from your desk and made your way out the classroom door, moving pass mingling friends groups along the way. it was lunch time, and all the students were scattered about, their excited voices bounced off the walls of the classroom and halls. it was normal for you to get confessions and love letters at this time but didn't you get enough of those this week?

it was only _tuesday_ for crying out loud.

"hi! ninki (y/n)?" the girl you stepped out the class to meet greets you with a warm smile before pushing up her glasses. tou took a moment to admire her face, pleased that there were some people in this world that looked as beautiful as you, "i hope i'm not bothering you or anything."

"you aren't," you smile back, "just looking at club flyers."

"oh good! so you haven't chose anything yet?" she asks, making you nod at her words and her smile grows, "well I wanted to invite you to join the boys' volleyball team as a potential manager. you have quite the experience with teams and know your way around managing one. i was hoping you'd take it into consideration?"

the _boys_ volleyball team? meaning you could hang around cute muscular boys who probably often take their shirts off? _sign me the fuck up_.

"sure!"

"w-wait? really?!"

"yeah," you toss your hair over your shoulder, "i think it'll be fun. plus, it will look good on college applications."

"well practice starts right after school! i'm kiyoko by the way." her whole face brightens up as she bows, "thank you, i'll see you later."

did you really just make the impulsive decision to become the manager of the volleyball team? yes, yes you did. you could already imagine the look on Daichi's face and it honestly made you shiver. it's not like this would be a _permanent thing_. you just need some place to go at 5am in the morning instead of lounging around campus waiting on the school to open. until you could muster up the courage to tell your mother the truth than you guess you'd be hanging around the volleyball team for awhile.

thankfully the boys weren't bad, and quite the group to be around. these next couple of weeks should be _interesting_.


	12. ˚˖⋆ ˋ WELCOME TO THE TEAM

**YOU WERE ANTICIPATING THE LOOK ON THE VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS...**   
  


**faces** later on in the day. time was going by slow since you finally had _something_ to look forward too. by the time the last bell rang, you were practically skipping with joy over to the second gym that was across the school's campus. kiyoko caught up you with you along the way and you both started talking about the team and future plans. you weren't really interested, and couldn't care less about whether or not the team will make it to nationals, but you pretended to care as you listened intently on what she had to say.

when you both made it to the gym, the sound of volleyballs hitting the court with such a harsh force made you perk up a little. you entered with kiyoko by your side just as hinata hit a mind blowing spike that sent the ball flying to the other side of the net with the speed of light, "holy shit."

"you've met most of them right?" kiyoko asks, leading you over to some benches so you could place your schoolbag down as you watched the boys in awe, "we should still properly introduce you."

"kiyoko! you found a new person?! that's so awesome!" hinata meets your gaze and smiles, "(y/n)! it's been awhile!" _he's talking as if we're friends_.

you wave just as all the boys in the gym turn their attention on you. daichi looks at you, a pink tint on his cheeks as we remembers what went down a few weeks ago between you two. although his heart raced at the sight of you, daichi knew what type of girl you were, the both of you had a mutual understanding that nothing was to come out of the fun night you two shared.

"heyyyyy beautiful!" tanaka greets you as he jogs over with Sugawara right beside him.

"(y/n)!" nishinoya jumps with glee, waving at you enthusiastically even though you two were only about ten inches away from one another. the rest of the team comes over just as kiyoko introduces you,

"i'd like you all to meet your potential team manager!"

"nice to see you guys again!" you say with a smile while bowing respectively, "i look forward to working with you all, _closely~"_ mostoftheboys blushed at your words, minds running wild at the thought of having one of the hottest girls on their team while tsukishima and kageyama let your flirtatious words go right over their head.

"thank you for joining the team!" the team bowed, and you put your hands on your hips, already tutting the boys,

"you boys already knowme, what are you doing standing around? get back to practicing!"

"she's already taking charge! i love her!" tanaka fist bumps the air,

"oh yeah! this is going to be great!" hinata runs off to do some sets with kageyama. the rest of the boys scattering about to continue practice while you sat down on the benches, watching their every move while making some mental notes.

you couldn't help it, you were a born leader and a toxic perfectionist. you noted all the mistakes the boys made and the things that they could improve on. volleyball was a simple sport to you, one of your favorite sports that you didn't like to mention simply because you didn't have the heart to care for it anymore.

your dad was the one who would play the sport with you. the days spent in your backyard, tossing and serving the ball to each other as the sweet spring breeze blew, your mother's sweet voice calling you both in to take a break and have a sip of lemonade— _damn_ , you thought, the memories making your heart hurt, _those were good times_. it was amazing what time and pain can do to a person. you and your mother were affected greatly by your father's absence, it was one of the many factors that made who you both were now.

after a few minutes, a guy walks through the gym doors and kiyoko introduces you two. it was good to know that the team had a coach, it must mean they didn't suck all _that_ bad if a grown man saw the potential in them and— wasn't he the guy that worked at the convenience store?

this team is doomed.


	13. ˚˖⋆ ˋ SLUTTY GIRL

**_WEEKS GO BY AND EVERYTHING WAS GOING SMOOTHLY..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**your** mom wasn't suspecting anything, which made lying to her fairly easy. granted she wasn't always home, usually out on business trips and leaving you alone for a few days at a time. you are fine with it though, it meant more days of being free of her suffocating presence.

now you had _actual_ responsibilities to attend to since you were the potential manager of the boys volleyball team. kiyoko had given you homework, which was to do research on the sport so you were familiar with how the game works and all it's terminology. most of it you knew but you'd be lying if you said you didn't learn a new thing or two from diving deep into the sport.

you flip the page of the book you were reading, glancing up at the vending machine as you put in your change to order the favorite beverage you'd often get before practice started.

"okay (y/n)," a familiar voice says from behind you. you turn your head to look at sara's face, noticing how she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the wall next to the vending machines, "the girls and i accept defeat. just come back to the squad."

you raise an eyebrow while you tuck your book under your arm before poking a hole into your juice box, "sara, i'm not joining the team again."

"what?" she was at a lost for words as her eyes widen slightly. in her brain she tried to find the  
things she wanted to say but was speechless, "you're... _joking_ right? cheerleading is our thing. that's who we are, that's who _you_ are."

"not anymore," you shrug with a smile, "i have a new commitment now." as if on cue, some of the volleyball team players rounded the corner to go into the gym. nishinoya and hinata jumped with glee from the sight of you and waved enthusiastically.

"the volleyballteam?" your _friend_ scoffs, "now that's slutty."

you roll your eyes, knowing that her words were anything but friendly or sweet, "is this how it's going to be?" you weren't here for friendships, you were here to crush everyone so you'd be standing at the top of it all. friendships were foreign to you. it seemed as if they were unnecessary and in most cases, unwanted. sara was the longest friend you had but even still, with her it was like ripping off a bandaid.

"you tell me," she challenged you with her harsh gaze that made you laugh. now the cats were finally clawing at each other.

"hey (y/n)! can you throw us some sets!?" hinata pokes his head out the gym with a eager smile.

"sure thing!" you yell back before turning to sara, your eyes just as menacing as hers. the silence between you two was deafening but you broke the silence with a light giggle, taking a sip of your juice, "have a good day Sara."

she scoffs as you two start to head in different directions. you jog over to hinata and as promised, you did some sets for them, watching hinata spike them flawlessly with the help of kageyama. the other boys weren't here yet so it was only the three of you in the gym, the tiniest sound bouncing off the large walls.

you toss the ball in the air before catching it, your lips pursed in thought as you looked at the two boys, "who are you guys going against next?"

"we have the spring tournament coming up!" hinata answers, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"but we have a training camp to go to _first_ ," kageyama adds, his voice was gruff and serious, "where we can really show what we're made of."

 _ah,_ you thought, _a training camp_. you've been to multiple training camps throughout your lifetime thanks to the cheerleading sport. it was where your team got better and learned from the other teams as well, it was a place to grow and improve. and from what you witnessed from the volleyball team so far, they definitely needed it.

"hell yeah we're going to show those city boys what we're made of!" tanaka enters the gym with his fist pumping the air, his smug look complimented with his loud voice made him quite the character.

the other boys started to pile in and you spoke to everyone with a warm smile, ready to get the afternoon started with some warm ups that you _loved_ to lead.

"(y/n)...? w-will you be joining us on the trip to the city?" yamagachi asks, slowly making his way to stand next to you as if he was scared you were going to bite. _poor baby_. you just wanted to destroy his innocence.

"of course!" you cross your arms over your chest, making the green haired boy blush.

"it'll be nice to have you," sugawara gives you his million dollar smile that would make any girl weak in the knees for him. you hated to admit that he made your heart skip a beat as he walked pass you to continue to talk to one of the team players. that is when you decided that _he_ would be your next target. even that tall boy with the blonde hair— tsukishima was it?— looked just as tempting. hell, all the boys made your pussy throb.

"(y/n)! can you toss us some more sets?!"

 _fuck,_ you tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear, _i really am slut._

 _"_ sure, ginger!"


	14. ˚˖⋆ ˋGUILTY AS CHARGED

**"YOU NEED SOMEONE TO WALK YOU HOME...?"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


daichi asks suddenly from behind you, his voice was gentle. unlike other boys who would probably beg for another night with you, he genuinely seem to care for you and your well being, "we can catch the bus together if you want, it's getting late."

"i'm okay daichi," you rest your hand on his shoulder with a smile, "i'm going to stay behind and clean up." you weren't ready to go home yet so the longer you stayed, the more free time to yourself you had before you had to face your mother for the night. this time away from home would be wisely used, might as well linger to help out a bit.

he nods, respecting the boundaries that you both had silently set the day after that night you two shared. with a goodbye, he walked out with the other boys, slinging his school bag over his shoulder after casting you one final glance.

"(y/n)! will you be okay?!!" nishinoya and tanaka come running up to you, "as your knights in shining armor we have to protect you! how are you getting home?!!!" _how could they talk in sync like that_?

"i'm not walking today," you reassure them, "i'm taking the bus, _plus_ I only live about ten minutes away."

"text the group chat as soon as you get home!" nishinoya tells you sternly before running off with tanaka. now you were alone in the gym, straightening up whatever needed to be put back in place— which wasn't much since the boys did most of the work, all you really had to do was carry the box of fresh towels to the club room that was a short walk from the gym.

turning off the gym light with your back, you carry the box of towels with both your arms, humming softly as the chilly night air embraced you. a soft wind picked up, making your hair fly every which way as you rounded a corner, heading into the club room with a sigh.

a tall figure was in the corner of the room, the sight of it made you gasp and you dropped the box of towels. you were going to scream but just as it was clawing up your throat, tsukishima stepped into the dim lighting with his usual stoic expression, not phased by your presence,

"holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me," you place your hand over you heart, letting out a sigh of relief before bending over to pick up the towels that fell out if the box.

tsukishima could care less about startling you. what he _did_ careaboutwas the slight view of your (f/c) lace panties that he had the pleasure of seeing thanks to you being bent over. the last thing on his mind was helping you pick up the towels he made you drop, he was too preoccupied trying to get a good look at your covered cunt that you shamelessly displayed.

 _what a whore_ , he thought as he scrunched up his face with distaste. granted, he was getting turned on by the sight of you which wasn't any better.

"do you enjoy what you do?" he suddenly asked, his pettiness and his cold gaze seemed to slice you right in the back, "being a slut I mean, do you even respect yourself?"

you've heard the word _slut_ too manytimes to be truly offended by it. it was a classic word that usually came after 'whore' or 'thot', all really meaning the same thing. you had no shame in your game, everyone knew you by your reputation but tsukishima— _and everyone else—_ didn't know you, the real you or the history behind how you act. they only knew you based off of what you portrayed at school and judged merely off of that, not once looking over and noting how smart you are or the million and one accomplishments you had and _that's_ what pissed you off.

but it's high school, everybody judges how you act and immediately label you as something without truly getting to know you. you're guilty of doing it too.

"well excuse me beanstalk," you dust your hands off as you stand to your full height to stare him down with a hand on your hip even though he easily towered over you, "have i done something to offend you?"

tsukishima pushes up his glasses, the moonlight that peaked through the small window reflected upon his lenses as he squinted his eyes at you with a sharp glare, "girls like you are disgusting."

you smirked, taking a step closer to him to make it a show of you looking down his body, noticing the inevitable tent in his athletic shorts,

"if i'm so _disgusting,_ thenwhyare you hard?"


	15. ˚˖⋆ ˋCHOKE ON THIS DICK

**TSUKISHIMA SCOWLED, HIS FACE BURNING UP WITH EMBARRASSMENT...**

⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _degradation !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **as** he looked away from you. you chuckled lightly at his reaction, teasingly running the flat of your hands down his chest, enjoying the way he shivered from your touch. tsukishima's whole body was on fire and he felt as if at any moment he was going to explode. his dick had a mind of its own, he was a hormonal teenager so _of course_ he would get turned on by the sight of you bending over when you so clearly displayed what was underneath your skirt. he hated girls like you but when you were pressed up against him, knee rubbing slightly against his erect penis, it was hard to focus.

"i wouldn't mind helping you with that..." you suggested, biting down on your bottom lip with a wide grin. tsukishima was cute, and your mind couldn't help but wonder as you glanced down at his shoe size. _the bigger the shoe, the bigger the—_

"thenwhat the hell are you waiting for?" the embarrassment that tsukishima once felt was gone, now replaced with a more taunting, dominate-nature. his hand gripped your hair harshly, fingers digging into your scalp as he pulled your head to the side to attack your neck with love bites, "get on your knees, whore."

 _rude much_? you roll your eyes, not finding it in you to come up with some sassy comeback. instead, you decided to give in to your sexual desires and drop on your knees, looking up at tsukishima with a lustful gaze as you kissed his clothed erection. you palmed the mouth watering bulge between his legs, from what you could tell tsukishima's cock was long. a perfect size to hit all the right places within you.

"don't fucking tease me," tsukishima snapped, "show me what that slutty mouth can do."

your fingers gripped the elastic band of his athletic shorts, and with the flick of your wrist you pulled it down his slender legs, smirking to yourself when his hardened cock slapped against his abdomen. not being in the mood to tease any more, you lick along the underside of his cock as you took his length into your hand. you gave it a few pumps as you watched pre cum ooze from his swollen tip.

the carpet of the club room dug into your bare knees almost painfully but you ignored it in favor of enveloping the hot head of his cock into your warm awaiting mouth. you started to suck the sensitive skin, tongue swirling around to greedily lap up the salty pre cum. you couldn't remember the last time you were on your knees for someone. and to be frank, you were wondering why you ever _stopped_. to have someone's cock in your mouth to please them was exhilarating.

tsukishima's breath shallowed as you continued to sink down his length, tears prickling your eyes the deeper his cock went. the tip hit the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex as you choked. you felt him throb at the feeling of it and was pleased to hear the low groan that passed through tsukishima's lips.

his grip on your head only tightened, making you moan around his cock. the vibrations making his thigh twitch. drool started to pool in your mouth, dribbling down the sides of his length and onto the floor. your lips and chin were soaked as your saliva started to go down your neck but you didn't mind as you worked your mouth fast, bobbing your head up and down with your eyes closed to focus on giving tsukishima pleasure through such a sinful act.

"that's a good girl."

you opened your eyes to gaze up at him, enjoying the sight of his face contorting in pleasure as he held your head in place. he rutted his hips forward, fucking your pretty mouth that just _loved_ to be used. tsukishima was letting himself relax and that's what pissed him off.

he shouldn't be enjoying this but couldn't help but groan lowly every time your throat constricted around his length, the tip of your nose brushing against his shaven pubes as he shoved all of his length down your throat. for a few seconds, tsukishima held you there, enjoying the sound of you gagging around his cock with more drool escaping out of the corners of your mouth.

the club room was quiet, the only sounds being tsukishima's occasional grunts and the wet sounds of his slick cock that was being thrusted into your mouth. _this_ , tsukishima thought, _was where you belonged_. on your knees taking a cock like the good whore you are. the control he felt as he guided your head forcibly along his length was enough to boost any man's ego. it was like it was taming you, face fucking you into submission— _fuck_ , he was enjoying this too much.

"fuck, i'm going to cum." tsukishima pants, his cheeks flushed and bottom lip in between in his teeth as he tried to keep his composure. tears were freely falling down your cheeks as you gagged, cursing yourself for the mascara you decided to put on today. you were sure at this point you looked like a pornstar but the thoughts of that only stirred you on more, "you are absolutely _filthy_ , aren't you slut? look at you drooling everywhere— oh, fuck!"

tsukishima pulled out of your mouth suddenly to pump his shaft at a quick pace. roughly tugging your hair, he moved you closer to him and you opened your mouth to stick your tongue out to catch the white stream of cum that shot out from his swollen tip. most of it hit your tongue but a few spurts went onto your face, making you close you eyes out of reflex before you swallowed what was already in your mouth,

"holy _shit_ ," he shuddered when you took his sensitive tip into your mouth once again, sucking until you got every last drop before releasing him with an intentional ' _pop_ '.

with a string of saliva still connecting you two, the door to the club room opened and in walked kageyama. the poor boy had left his volleyball sneakers and just fully intended to slide right in and out undetected to grab them. he froze in his tracks as he took in the sight before him, a million questions running through his head.

why were you on your knees with tsukishima's dick dangerously close to your mouth?

and _why_ was he turned on by it?


	16. ˚˖⋆ ˋTHREE IS COMPANY

**THE SILENCE BETWEEN YOU THREE WAS DEADENING...**

⚠️ _smut warning; threesome,_  
 _degradation !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **it** was such a suffocating tension you were sure you forgot how to breathe. kageyama's stare was intense, you felt as if he was looking into your very soul. you met his gaze while licking your lips, the taste of Tsukishima still lingering. _well, this is awkward._ "uh..kageyama—"

"don't stop on my account," kageyama smirks, enjoying the sight of you on your knees and tsukishima's flustered face that would usually be in a seemingly permanent scowl. any sane person would have ran out the room, but for kageyama this was a wet dream come true. sure, he didn't expect tsukishima to be there but it wasn't about him. it was about you on your knees acting like the sex craved girl everyone knew you to be.

tsukishima started fixing his clothes, mumbling profanities as he did so while kageyama let out a light chuckle, both of the boys stopping short when they watch you stand up to strip out of your clothes,

"what the _hell_ are you doing?" tsukishima asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you toss your clothes to the side. kageyama couldn't even form the words to question the current situation he found himself in, not bothered at all by the sight of your nude body.

you sat back onto the carpet floor, spreading your legs wide so they had the perfect view of your dripping cunt that was already slick with your essence. putting on a show, you used the tip of your fingers to rub your clit, a small sense of pleasure running through you as you hoped the two boys would get the idea. you felt like a bitch in heat, your body was hot and you ached all over. desperate for some sort of release, "mm~ _please_ ,"

kageyama swallows thickly, "please...what?"

"i need you _both_."

tsukishima and kageyama looked at each other then back at you, both of their eyes clouding with lust as the hatred for one another seemed to wash down the drain as they both stalked toward you with long strides. the blonde clicks his tongue, tilting his head to the side as he sighs, "well aren't you desperate."

with a huff, kageyama started to unzip his pants and undress out of his clothes, "it _would_ be wrong of us to leave a girl in need."

tsukishima leaned over you with a scoff, letting his fingertips replace yours to assault your dripping cunt. your mouth fell open as you tossed your head back, "look at how wet she is at the thought of taking two cocks, what a whore."

a pleasurable shiver went down your spine upon hearing tsukishima's degrading words. it made you throb more, your need only intensifying for the two boys. his long, slender fingers dove into your wetness, making him look down in between your legs to watch the alluring sight of his fingers disappearing into your tightness.

kageyama was on the other side of you now. resting his weight on one arm as he attached his mouth to your soft skin, leaving a burning trail of kisses along your neck before glancing down at tsukishima's hand, "Fuck, she's dripping." this was better than any porn videos the first-year ever watched, _this_ was the real deal and he was enjoying every second of it. his free hand trailed down your leg, where he hoisted it over his elbow to feel you for himself.

now both of the boys were assaulting your cunt with their calloused hands. their movements rough and unforgiving.

"she's so damn.. _tight_ ," tsukishima said, his voice heavy with lust as he mirrors kageyama's position, taking one of your hardened nipples into his mouth to suck on. with his long fingers pistoling in and out of you, kageyama gathered some of your wetness onto his fingertips before circling them around your clit, his motions were sloppy but the pleasure you were feeling was starting to build rapidly and you couldn't help but moan loudly.

"oh _f-fuck_ ~" you called out, your orgasm approaching as both boys shifted their weight so your legs were hiked up against your chest, both of them working your sopping pussy and sucking on different parts of your body.

"such a greedy little slut," tsukishima groaned against your chest, enjoying the sight of your legs spread wide, taking his fingers as deep as you could. your whole body felt hot as you were sandwiched between the two, the friction on both your g-spot and clit had your mind foggy with pleasure.

kageyama pulled away from your neck after leaving a couple of hickies along your skin, "i want to taste her."

you watched with half lidded eyes as kageyama moves down your body until he is face to face with your glistening folds. tsukishima removed his fingers from your pussy and you nearly whined at the lost of contact but he stuffed your mouth with the fingers he fucked you with, making you moan around around his digits just as kageyama presses his warm tongue against your slit, licking up your wet folds.

tsukishima removed his fingers from your mouth, gripping the strands of your hair harshly so he could force you to look at him. the blonde didn't kiss you, he was so engrossed in the sight of your face contorting with pleasure that he couldn't look away. your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head as you felt kageyama lap up your juices, his tongue prodding your entrance.

_how do you always find yourself in these situations?_


	17. ˚˖⋆ ˋ GOOD GIRL

**KAGEYAMA ATE YOU OUT WITH RECKLESS ABANDON...**

⚠️ _smut warning; threesome,_  
 _degradation !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **abandon,** pulling you closer by your thighs. " _fuck, fuck, fuck~_!" your first orgasm hit you like a train, making your body tremble as kageyama sucked down on you through your orgasm, enjoying your taste and savoring it before pulling away once you were finished. everything was blur as you tried to climb back down from your high but tsukishima didn't waste a moment before he turned your whole body around so your ass was facing him. your arms and knees burning against the rough carpet as you faced Kageyama's erect penis.

"good little whore," tsukishima landed a hard smack to your ass. you felt his hardened cock against you, making you grind back against him with a begging moan, "what was that? speak up."

"please," you mumbled, giving kageyama's length a kitten lick that made him shudder. a soft moan escaping your lips as you felt tsukishima's tip enter you but pull right back out. the feeling of kageyama's hand upon your cheek made you meet his lustful gaze, a smirk playing on his lips,

"use your words, princess."

"please use me...fuck me..i—" you swallowed the lump in your throat. neither of them had to be told twice. kageyama gripped your hair, forcing you to look up at him through your makeup ruined lashes so he could watch your expression as tsukishima slowly thrusted into you, filling you inch by inch with his incredibly long length. it stung, and the discomfort you felt made you let out gasp as you tried to buck away from him. tsukishima grabbed your hips to hold you in place, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he tried to take it slow, "ah~!"

"don't run away from me now (y/n)," his nails dug into your waist, "isn't this what your slutty ass wanted? fucking _take it_ like a good girl."

kageyama caressed your cheek, bringing your focus back to him as you tried to get use to the feeling of being stuff so full, "don't be so mean beanpole."

"you—" tsukishima groaned at the feeling of your tight pussy clenching around him, "—can shut the fuck up."

before kageyama could retort some petty response, you had taken his tip into your mouth. the boy above you let out a low groan, the feeling of your mouth wrapped around his aching cock making his hips thrust forward. tou gagged slightly, noting that kageyama's cock was smaller than tsukishima's but he made up for it with his thick girth.

tsukishima thrusted his hips forward harshly, the pain subsiding and quickly turning into pleasure. you moaned, the sound muffled since your mouth was full with kageyama's length down your throat, "so fucking warm."

the sight of you being stuffed full on both ends made tsukishima lose the last of his restraint. he began to ruthless pound into you, pushing your body forward and causing you to deepthroat the cock that was in your mouth. you choked, but kageyama's grip on your hair held you place.

with both of the boys, moaning and grunting above you, you felt as if you were on cloud nine. it felt so wrong yet right at the same time. so what if you were a slut? sex felt too amazing to just give up.

tsukishima leaned forward, his thrusts harsh and unforgiving as he yanked your head up slightly by your hair to watch the imprint of kageyama's dick hit the back of your throat. his balls slapping your chin as he fucked your face with the same rough pace as tsukishima, "look at her, taking our dicks so well."

the smell of sex filled your senses and it made your head spin. it made you reach your second orgasm rather quickly, your juices releasing around tsukishima's cock as he continued to thrust into you, the entire room spinning as you reached your highest peak. you took kageyama's cock out your mouth so you could have a moment to breathe and bring yourself down the slide of euphoria, "oh my god—! f-fuck don't stop! _ah~_!"

"that's it— _fuck_ , (y/n) you're so hot.." kageyama glided his tip along your parted lips, making you greedily take him back in your mouth.

your eagerness and the way your body shuddered under tsukishima's touch snapped something within him. letting out a soft growl, he moved one leg up, resting his foot on the carpet floor to angle his thrust better. it gave him more depth inside you, allowing him to _fuck you to the point where'd you be limping_.

"such a good girl for us," kageyama praised as he chased his release right along with tsukishima, "with such a good _fucking_ mouth."

"good little slut she is," tsukishima agreed, his thrusts growing sloppy before pulling himself out and gave his length a couple of pumps before releasing his load all over your ass. Just the sight of it caused kageyama to yank his cock out of your mouth to release all over your face, coating your tongue and features with his thick white load.

you slumped over, cheek smushed against the carpet , tainted with their loads and absolutely exhausted.


	18. ˚˖⋆ ˋ BACK DOWN MEMORY LANE

**YOU STUMBLED THROUGH YOUR FRONT DOOR.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**tossing** your bag aside with a content sigh. you flicked on the hall light so you could take off your shoes before shrugging off your jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack that was along the wall, "(y/n), dear, is that you?"

"yeah," you called out, flicking off the hall light before heading down the hallway and into the living room, "sorry for getting in so late, i got caught up with something— what are you doing?"

just as the question left your mouth, your mother dumped another box into the black garbage back that sat on the floor beside her. you took in the sight of all the different pictures and newspaper articles that littered the living room floor, taking note of the damn near empty wine bottle and the red stains it was leaving on the rug. _so this is how the night is going to go._

"just getting rid of some junk," she takes a sip from her wine glass as she picked up a photo, sparing it a quick glance before tossing it into the garbage bag.

" _junk_ meaning dad's old stuff that he left behind?" you ask cautiously, stepping over the various family photos and knickknacks to take a seat beside her, "we should keep some of it. we could give it away or sell it.."

"i'd rather burn it," she states, "besides, all its value is worn out. it's decades old."

you rummage through one of the boxes, moving aside some of your father's old volleyballs to pull out an old jersey that was sitting at the bottom just collecting dust. waving some of the dust away, you held it up to admire the athletic jersey that was once worn by your dad. a bold number on the front and back of it, you couldn't help but look closely— having a sense of familiarity that you couldn't quite put your finger on.

the sound of your mother's laughter snapped you out of your trance, making you glance at her to see what she was laughing at, "he was so popular back in the day," she held up a newspaper article with your father's name sprawled across it.

"Really?" you ask, leaning over a bit to get a better look at the article. you scan over the words, "he pursued volleyball professionally right?" _and didn't he go to karasuno?_ you gasped, _that's where you recognized the colors! it's the volleyball team uniform._

"not even," your mother scoffs, "i'd think that would've been easier to accept rather than him going to _travel the world_. he knocked me up and wanted nothing to do with us."

you grabbed a photo from the box after setting the volleyball jersey down, your fingertips gliding along the image of your father's smiling face, "well, you both were teens. i'm sure he was just scared—"

"and you don't think i wasn't?!"

you flinched at her harsh tone, biting down on your bottom lip, "you know that's not what i meant."

"you ruined everything for me!" your mother started, throwing her glass against the wall. it shattered on impact, making you wince. "i was on my way to nationals. i was going to take my first win as cheerleading captain but _you—_!"

"i didn't ask to be here!" you argued back, standing up from the floor, "i didn't ask to be the product of your mistake! sometimes i just wished i offed my damn self."

by now you were angry, you were _hurting_ , to the point where you had no more tears left to cry. not for her, not for anyone. you went your whole life hearing about how much of a mistake your are, about how you _ruined_ your mother's life as if you made that choice on your own.

"(y/n).." your mother goes to grab your wrist, her gaze soft and touch tender but you brushed her off,

"i fucking hate you." you grabbed your father's old jersey from the floor before heading down the hallway toward your room, "i-i fucking _despise_ you! i just— ugh!"

"(y/n)!" even though your mother tried to call out for you, to apologize for being so harsh, she was met with nothing but your heavy footsteps and the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.


	19. ˚˖⋆ ˋ CITY BOYS

**YOU SCOWL AS YOU DECLINE YOUR MOTHER'S...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**call** for the twentieth time. the annoyance you felt was going through the roof, making your left eye twitch with irritation. she should just be lucky you even _told_ her you were going out of town— you were tempted to just up and leave without even letting her know. after what went down a few days ago, you had been avoiding her like the plague. overtime you were sure that you would move past the fight you two had and go back to being her sweet obedient golden child but for now— you were still pissed.

"everything okay?" sugawara comes over to you after talking to some of the team members that were starting to board the bus, "you've been angrily glaring at your phone for five minutes now."

you muster up a smile, "yeah, i'm fine. is everyone ready to go?"

"yeah! let me get your bag for you," he grabs your duffel bag and puts it in the storage compartment under the coach bus. you mumble a quick 'thank you' and jog your way over to the boys where nishinoya and hinata was expressing their excitement,

"i'm ready to crush these city boysssss!"

"haha! they ain't got nothing on us!"

hinata circles around you, "who are you sitting next to on the bus?! oh please say it's me!"

"no! i want (y/n) to sit with me!" nishinoya argues, grabbing ahold of your wrist while tanaka grabs on the other.

"such childish actions," tsukishima comments as he walks by to board the bus, his bookbag slumped over his shoulder, "grow up."

You smirk at the blond just as he looks away from you, the faintest blush on his cheeks. the night you shared with both him and Kageyama was sworn to never be spoken of but the side glances from both boys made you squeeze your thighs together. every time you thought about it you couldn't help but lick your lips.

"i'll sit with whoever buys me lunch when we get there!" you announce to the boys, trying to maintain your smile as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, surely another call from your mother.

eventually, you sat next to kiyoko the entire drive. the last thing you wanted was to sit next to some blabbering boy that got a hard on just by the very sight of you. you would rather much instead enjoy a comfortable silence and listen to your trap music to tune out the rowdy boys and the loud snores of those who were knocked out during the whole drive.

after about another hour, you turned down your music as the bus pulls to a halt, opening its doors to reveal some school looking building. you groaned as you stood up from your seat, stretching your tense muscles as you hopped down the steps of the bus. you shielded your eyes from the bright sun as you watched tanaka and nishinoya be their usual loud selves,

"is that?!"

"i think it is!"

"the sky treeee!"

"these idiots," you mumble to yourself as you put your duffel bag over your shoulder, though you couldn't fight the smile that was on your lips as you walked with the rest of the group toward the entrance of the building. these boys were starting to grow on you, though of course you'd never tell them that.

paying no mind to your surroundings, you pulled out your phone to scroll through all the text messages your mom sent before powering your phone off. kiyoko and you giggle while having a small conversation about girly things until a loud voice interrupts the peaceful environment,

"WOAHOHOHO! there's two of them!?

you raise your eyebrow at the boy with the blond mohawk that falls to his knees in front of you, tears spilling from his eyes dramatically,

"im not worthy of such a blessing!"

you laugh, giving him that killer smile and hair flip you were known for as you walked toward him, "want to kiss my shoe to prove your worthiness?"

"yes goddess! pleas—!"

"(y/n)!" daichi scolds, making you pout playfully.

kiyoko leads you away by taking ahold of your wrist gently and as you tagged along behind the team manager, you were met with the narrowed hazel eyes of nekoma's captain, a smirk on his lips as he looked you up and down, clearly checking you out from head to toe. you bit down on your bottom lip, enjoying his intense gaze on you since it made a pleasurable shiver go down your spine.

this was going to _fun_ trip.


	20. ˚˖⋆ ˋ LOSERS

**THE SIGHT OF A GYM ROOM FULL OF TALL...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**volleyball** boys made you feel as though you were a kid in a candy store. there was just so many sweaty, muscular boys to check out. you were practically drooling as you watched various players from multiple teams hit spikes and receives. thankfully you and kiyoko had a pretty good spot in the gym where you had a front row seat view of the overpowering masculinity in the room. though no one caught your eye in particular, except for nekoma's team captain of course. now _he_ was a person you'd love to make some sweet music with.

"what's a flying lap?" you ask kiyoko once you overhead the conversation between the two rival captain.

"they slide along the ground with their hands close to their chest." she answers with a gentle smile.

you nod, mentally taking note of the new term so you could remember it before focusing on the first practice match that was about to start between your school. in the end, they lost. they lost a _lot_ of matches. you were growing bored and quite irritated from seeing them slide across the gym like a bunch of penguins. though you were slightly happy that the defeats only fueled them more and made them more eager to get started on the next match. at least they will grow from this opportunity because _fucking hell_ did they need it.

kiyoko shakes her head just as they lose another match but you were about ready to burst,

"you guys are making me look bad!" you yell, "i want to transfer schools!" your outburst caused the first years to pout while the second and third years just laughed, continuing on with their punishment for losing the match. kiyoko took the time to explain to you what teams were there and what they were known for. every team here seemed to have their own flow and powerful techniques but the teams that really made your blood start pumping was nekoma and Fukurodani.

not only did they seem more impressive but the boys on those teams were _hot_. this training camp was going to be a buffet for you. it would be impossible to fight the urge of wanting to ride every single one of them until there was no tomorrow.

you were interrupted from your thoughts as you heard the gym room door creak open to reveal the main characters themselves. _now the team won't be on the losing side anymore,_ you thought, _hopefully_.

"(y/n)!" daichi calls out in warning as a ball comes flying your way.

with quick thinking, you dodged it just in time for it to hit the wall behind you.

"sorry, sexy!" a boy who you remembered kiyoko telling you was one of the top five aces in the nation. you scowled at bokuto, making him smile at you innocently before getting back into the game. hours go by and you sat and watched every match between different teams. your eyes weren't even focusing on the game but rather the way most of the boys arms flexed with every move they made.

"we finally won one." asahi groans, wiping a towel across his forehead.

"i'm starvingggggg!" nishinoya whines

you met the boys as they walked off the court, opening your container filled with granola bars for the team to snack on. before you left, you made sure to buy some snacks with your mom's credit card, not that you _cared_ for the team or anything but out of spite for your mother. though you admit that it was worth it when you saw all their faces light up as they thanked you with tired smiles.

"(y/n)! i love you!" tanaka yells with his mouth full. granola crumbs flying everywhere as he threw his arms around you, "you precious goddess, giving me food when i need it most! you're Heaven sent."

you pat his head after going awkwardly stiff in his embrace, "why are you touching me?"

"c'mon tanaka, let her go!" sugawara and asahi tried to pry him off you but he only gripped tighter, continuing to babble on about how you're a literal angel.

"eww, close your mouth while you eat!" you scrunch your face up in distaste as you let out a genuine laugh, trying to squirm your way out of his hold,

"tanaka!"


	21. ˚˖⋆ ˋ NEKOMA'S CAPTAIN

**"I'M JUST GOING TO HEAD TO THE SHOWERS...**

⚠️ _kinda steamy !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **you** tell kiyoko with a smile. you left the room and made your way down the schools empty hallway so you could head over to the girls locker room that was near the gym. it was late, so you assumed that the boys from other teams were either in the rooms sleeping or just roaming the building. you knew that walking out in nothing but a towel wrapped around your body wasn't the brightest idea but it saved you from having to carry anything other than your favorite bodywash and hair products. you were just going to scurry into the shower room and scurry right back out undetected, _then_ you'd be able to get your beauty sleep.

thinking about sleep made you yawn and rub your eyes, you've been up since six am today and the bus nap only last two hours— if you could even count two hours from waking up so much because of how loud the first years were being when it came to talking about their favorite tv show. this team was going to drive you insane but no matter how badly you talked about them, they all were the closest you got to having actual friends.

you heard some male laughter just down the hallway as you dipped into the girls locker room just in time before you were caught in such indecent attire. _bot that you would mind anyway._

you walked into a shower stall and closed the curtain behind you after hanging up your towel on the hook just outside the stall that was made for only one person. the tiles beneath your feet was cold, making you shiver slightly as your turn on the hot water. letting the water hit your face and trickle down your skin, you relished in the feeling of the steam wrapping around your body. it was nothing soothing like a nice hot shower, you could practically _feel_ all your troubles washing down the drain.

with a soft hum, you started to wash yourself, the scent of your favorite soap filling your senses. you felt as if you were laying in a field of flowers. with your mind, body, and everything relaxed, you were at peace.

but of course, peaceful moments had to eventually be ruined.

the shower curtain swung open so abruptly that it made you jump back startled, nearly slipping on your own two feet as you slapped whoever was there out of reflex, "what the fuck?!"

"damn," kuroo rubbed his now reddened cheek as he looked at you, "you do know that this is the _boys_ shower room right?"

"you couldn't tell me that like a decent human being?!" you tried your best to cover your private areas with both of your arms, glaring at the boy who just smirked, "a heads up would've been nice!"

"sorry, i was curious.." his tone was all _but_ apologetic as he looked over your figure with lustful eyes, "i had a feeling you were in here. only a dumbass would shower this late."

"and only a pervert would barge in on a girl showering," you retort, "you're so lucky you're hot. i would've been damaged that pretty face of yours."

"oh?" that smirk of his was going to be the death of you. your breath hitches in your throat as he starts to take of his clothes. you didn't bother hiding the fact that you licked your lips at the sight of his well toned body and he caught that rather quickly,

"there's that look," he put the flat of his palms along the wall above your head, the water now flowing effortlessly down his own body as he trapped you in between him and the wall, "you're a slut aren't you?"

all the air was nearly sucked out of your lungs as he pressed himself against you, you could feel his hard on dragging along your bare thigh. instinctively, you slowly wrap your small hands around his cock, and began to pump his shaft teasingly slow. he groaned lowly, never breaking eye contact with you as you spoke,

"if I'm a slut then that makes you a pervert," you leaned in closer, your lips brushing up against his as you smirk softly, "i hadn't even stepped off the bus for five minutes before you started to undress me with your eyes."

"how could i not?" he used one of his hands to wrap around your throat as you both silently challenged each other for dominance over the situation, "and by the way you were looking, you were practically _begging_ me to take you right then and there."

his grip tightened around your throat as your hand started to move faster, "so take me right here."


	22. ˚˖⋆ ˋ SOAKING WET PUSSY

**KUROO HAD MOVED HIS HAND DOWN IN...**

⚠️ _smut warning !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**between** yourlegs, teasingly gliding his fingertips along your wet slit, "beg me." he growled out, watching you intently as your lips parted in a silent moan. you let out a light laugh, removing your hand from his cock so you could grip his bicep.

"you're basically my rival," you rasped out, arching your back off the wall as he starts to circle your clit with his thumb, "i won't beg for you _._ notfor some Nekoma boy."

"oh really?" kuroo chuckles before adding a single finger into your dripping cunt. the sudden intrusion made you moan out in delight but your eyes still maintained that glare. he was making it painfully hard to be mad at him or push him away. you shouldn't even be in this situation. if only your dumbass decided to go into the _right_ locker room, you would've been out the shower and under the warm covers to welcome sleep. now instead of sleeping you were letting your school's revival feel you up in a small shower stall, "and yet here you are, _soaking wet_ for a nekoma boy."

"mmph~" you tried to argue against it but the moan that escaped your parted lips betrayed you, "i only fuck guys from karasuno."

"what happened to me 'taking you right here and now'?" he teased, his fingers pistoling in and out of you at such a fast pace that your legs began to tremble. his assault on your cunt made your entire body feel as though it was on fire and the hot water from the shower wasn't helping.

"i-i was only teasing—! _ah~_!"

your words only seemed to fuel the fire. kuroo had at least three fingers in you by now, his long slender digits stretching you wide as your back was pressed against the tiles of the shower wall. with your cheeks flushed red, and how you squirmed from his touch, kuroo couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight before him. how much longer were you going to deny that you didn't want this? maybe if he let you become a quivering mess just by his fingers alone you'd become more than willing to satisfy his raging boner.

kuroo boldly glided his warm tongue along your neck before stopping to suck on a certain spot on that nearly makes your eyes roll to the back of your head, "how about you be a good girl and cum on my tongue?"

you watched as kuroo got on his knees before you, hooking your right leg over his shoulder to expose your sobbing cunt to him. he could've came at just the sight alone, just the thought of you being this wet for _him_ drove the nekoma volleyball captain wild.

without warning the flat of his tongue pressed against your slit, slowly dragging up along your slick folds before he took your clit into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against you hard and fast. you moaned loudly, reaching your hand up to cover your mouth in fear that somebody outside the locker room would hear you.

kuroo was merciless, eating you out with a reckless passion that made your toes curl and legs shake. your hips bucked up in your silent plea for more but he pulled away to look at you with a glint in his eye, "let me hear you," he mumbled against your skin, only to dive back in to lap up your addicting essence.

"k-kuroo! f _uck_!"

his goal was to make you fall apart for him, to strip away every thick layer until you became nothing but a mess that he caused. 

it wasn't long before you came. your whole body trembled in the shock of your orgasm. a deep moan vibrates against your folds as he tasted you, loving the way your free hand had gripped the strands of his raven black hair, your fingers digging into his scalp as you rolled your hips to ride out your high. when he pulled away he had a knowing smirk on his face that you just wanted to slap right off but you were still dazed by your state of euphoria.

kuroo had attached his lips to yours, his tongue easily going pass the barrier of your lips to explore your mouth wildly. you moaned into his mouth, not surprised in the slightest when he picks you up by the back of your thighs, making you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist to support your weight.

his hardened length slid up and down your soaked folds easily, coating his cock as a natural lubricant. the shower head above had the water cascading down both of your faces as you locked lips, moving your mouths together in a timely rhythm. it was starting to getting _really_ hot and steamy now that your bodies were firmly pressed together.

but just as kuroo was about to slide the tip in, a wave of male voices filled the locker room.

"it's no fair that karasuno has two smoking hot babes as managers." one boy whined dramatically.

"i almost hit one with a volleyball today," bokuto stated, followed by gasps and mumbles of disappointment, "kinda sad that i didn't though, i would've loved being her knight in shining armor while taking her to the nurses office."

"yeah, like she'd want the person who _hit her_ to be her savior."

the room filled with laughter and the sound of shower curtains rustling as their voices continued to grow louder. despite the situation, kuroo had no intention of stopping and made that quite clear as he thrusted into you.


	23. ˚˖⋆ ˋ QUIET MOANS

**IT WAS A STRUGGLE NOT TO MOAN OUT WHEN...**  
  


⚠️ _smut warning; praise, degradation_  
_& public sex (??) !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**kuroo** was buried inside you to the hilt. you drag your nails down his back as you bit down on your bottom lip so harshly to the point where it drew blood. he was your only source of leverage as he pounds you against the shower tiles. the sound of his balls slapping against your ass and your muffled moans was tuned out by the running water, making the volleyball players oblivious to what was happening only a few feet away from them all.

"better be quiet," kuroo teased you, his lips exploring your throat to muffle his own groans, "or do you want them to know how much you are a whore for my cock?"

you toss your head back in pleasure, panting heavily as kuroo bounced you along his shaft, his fingers digging into your thighs, "kuroo! ah, _please~_ "

"you like this don't you?" his breath was hot against your ear, " _fuck_ , you're tightening around me."

placing your hands on his cheeks, you brought him in for another sloppy kiss. both of your tongues dancing together with a lustful passion as you nearly melt into his embrace. he pulls his thick length all the way out only to snap his hips forward harshly, the vibrations from your muffled moans go straight to his aching cock.

" _mm, fuck_ ~"

you both pull away from one another to catch your breath, your gaze meeting his as he began to move his hips again at a mind boggling pace you couldn't seem to keep up with. the sound of the teammates voices were tuned out since kuroo brought back your focus to him by brushing up against that spot within you that made you see stars.

in a slight daze, you felt Kuroo settle you back down on you feet before roughly turning you around so you could face the light blue tiles of the shower wall. he dragged the tip of his cock along your folds teasingly slow, poking at your entrance with a knowing smirk, "do you want my cock princess?"

"yes, yes, i want it.." you tell him breathlessly, relaxing against the wall as you arched your back slightly, "please.."

kuroo grunts, placing one hand on your lower back to make you arch a bit more, "that's a good girl."

tou moan softly as he pushed into you, quickly finding kuroo's fingers in your mouth to stop you from making any more noises. you moan around his cold digits inside your mouth, sucking and gliding your tongue along his fingers as if your life depended on it. with your eyes rolled into the back of your head, kuroo retracted his hips before plunging himself right back in; groaning softly at the sight of you quivering under his touch.

the hand that rested on your back had moved to your hip, his fingertips ghosting over your skin before his nails dug into the soft flesh of your waist. your legs wanted to give out on you but kuroo's hold on you kept you grounded as he rolled his hips into you,

"look at you, taking my cock so well. such a good little slut for me."

his hips continuously collided with yours, over and over with a lewd _squelch_ coming from each forceful slam. you whimpered out his name like a soft prayer, your mind becoming absolute mush as you nearly gagged around his fingers. your drool slipping out of the corner of your mouth and down your chin.

"you're a _fucking_ mess," kuroo spat at you though you could hear the smile in his voice, "you want to cum on my cock don't you? fucking _do it_."

he take his fingers out your mouth to tangle them in your hair, his fingertips digging into your scalp as he pulls your head back, making your breast press against the cold wall. his other hand slid underneath you, his fingers rubbing your swollen and neglected clit as he pounded into your tightening core, "k-kuroo! i—!"

"that's right princess, _cum_."


	24. ˚˖⋆ ˋ I LIKE YOU, KITTEN

**KUROO'S THRUSTS BEGAN TO GET SLOPPY**...

⚠️ _smut warning; praise, squirting,_  
 _& public sex (??) !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **and his** breaths started to become uneven as he was bringing you closer and closer to your third orgasm of the night. the volleyball team captain refused to cum until your own juices coated his cock again. he wanted to see your face contort in pleasure as you gushed your cum all over him. just the thought of it was messy, and dirtybut fuck was it hot _._ it made his mind go hazy with lust and pound into you impossibly harder as if you were his own personal fuck toy.

"i know you got one more for me," kuroo grunts as he leaned down to kiss your plump swollen lips sloppily. he felt your inner walls clench around him by just his words alone, making him let out a low growl against your lips.

"please," you begged. though you weren't entirely sure what you were begging for. tears escaped your eyes from the overstimulation and pleasure you were feeling. the leg you were standing on started to tremble slightly, your fingers digging into kuroo's shoulder to keep yourself from floating into the welcoming abyss of ecstasy.

"c'mon princess," kuroo edged you on, "cum for me."

" _fuck, fuck, fuck—_!" you felt yourself nearing your release. an unusual feeling flowing through you as you began to squirt against his crotch. kuroo instantly pulled out, bringing his fingers down to rub your clit in frantic circles, enticed by the clear liquid that came out of your abused cunt. your mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes rolling into the back of your head as your whole body trembled from the aftershock.

"good girl," kuroo praises you, sliding his cock back inside your fluttering hole. he groans at the feeling of you clenching around him yet again before he thrust into your wet cunt to chase his own release, "thats it baby, fucking _cry_ for me. i know you can handle it."'

he swallowed every one of your moans and you did the same for his quiet groans. it wasn't long before he reached his own high, stopping his frantic thrusts to bury himself deep inside you so he could paint your walls white. both of you stayed in the position for a few moments, savoring the afterglow you both shared.

eventually kuroo let go off your leg that was close to cramping, slowly releasing his rough hold on you but not before stealing a few kisses in the process.

"kuroo," you mumbled, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck to pull him closer to you. the water was now cold but a perfect contrast between your bodies that felt as though it was on fire. you felt a dull ache in between your legs, biting down on your bottom lip, " _fuck_ , i've never..."

"squirted before?" kuroo tilted his head at you, his arm resting against the tiles above your head as he peered down at you.

"yeah," your face burned at your confession, making you rub your arms subconsciously, "you're the first."

"oh?" he smirked at you, gliding his thumb along your lips gently, "and can i be the last?"

you purse your lips with a scoff, regaining your attitude and bitchy personality back, "ugh, as if."

"i like you, kitten. you're fun," the sound of his light laugh made your heart skip a beat. you watched as he reached out to grab the towel that you hung outside the shower stall, wrapping it around his waist.

"hey!" you protest, "that's mine!"

reality began to set in as you remembered that you were in the _boys_ locker room. and the shower room was filled with at least ten different boys, if not more, since a whole bunch of voices that echoed throughout the room sounded different from each other. now with Kuroo wearing your towel, you were basically trapped with no where to go until everyone left for the night.

kuroo's eyes glinted with mischief, "so..i'll see you around?"

"don't you _dare_ leave me here like this—" but before your could even finish your sentence, he slipped behind the shower curtain and out into the crowd of boys.

_well, shit._


	25. ˚˖⋆ ˋ FOR THE BOYS

**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! YOU SWORE TO YOURSELF...**

⚠️ _smut_ _warning !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **quietly.** your back was pressed against the shower wall as you thought about what to do next. thanks to Kuroo, you were stuck in the shower until the boys left for the night. with no proper covering, you wouldn't even be able to sneak out of the locker room without the boys seeing all your goodies. _this_ was not how you envisioned your night going but now you were in too deep and had to deal with the consequences.

you peek your head out past the shower curtains, a familiar shaved head making you sigh in relief, "pssst! tanaka!"

tanaka whipped his head around at your voice, the towel he had wrapped around his waist hanging low as the fresh droplets of water cascaded down his toned chest, "(y-y/n)—?!" he walks closer to you in disbelief, a million questions running through his mind with a dark blush on his cheeks once he realizes your naked, "what are doing in the _boys_ —?"

"look, it's a longstory." you sigh, "could you please get me a towel?"

tanaka looks around, leaning in a bit closer to hide the fact that he was talking to a naked girl as some boys walked past him, "all the towels have been used but here.." your eyes widen when you watch him drop his towel and hand it to you, thankful he had a pair of boxers on as his ears turned red with embarrassment, "i was just about to put on some clothes so here, use mine."

"you're a life saver!" you take the towel from him and wrap it around yourself, feeling relieved to have the warm fabric wrapping around you, your dignity slowly coming back, "thank you tanaka."

you take a step forward after securing your towel, but of course life had to keep fucking you in the ass. like an idiot, you trip over your own two feet as you tried to step out the shower. the wet floor making it slippery and hard for you to find your footing. you crash into tanaka, sending you both stumbling back and onto the cold tile floor.

"oh shit! i'm sorry— _ah!~_ " tanaka's erect penis pressed against your exposed cunt, the simple movement making your overstimulated clit throb with need. you bring your hand to cover your mouth as you let out a sinful moan, your cheeks flushing red as tanaka stared up at you, his face resembling a tomato. not carrying about how much his back was burning from cushioning your fall, "t-tanaka.."

"shit! i'm sorry (y/n)! i couldn't..help it..oh, _fuck_." his words practically slur out of his mouth once you start to move your hips in a circular motion, grinding against his hardened cock, "w-wait, we shouldn't—"

your arousal made a damp patch on his boxers, just the heat from your naked pussy made his dick twitch with anticipation, making a low groan escape past the young male's lips as he gripped your hips to control your movements. you had no idea what you were thinking but _fuck_ did his cock feel good against you— you couldn't find it in you to stop.

"oh my god.." you tossed your head back, letting out a breathless sigh as you continued to rock your hips against his. your orgasm slowly reaching its peak.

"fuck you're beautiful (y/n).." tanaka gazed up at you as if your were a goddess, "fucking _use_ me. use my cock for your pleasure."

not caring about your surroundings anymore, you raise your hips slightly to free tanaka's shaft from his fabric cage, slowly sinking down onto his length with a sharp hiss. the boy was a little over average but made up for it with his thick girth, he stretched you with ease. the towel that was wrapped around you fell off of your body, exposing you to the cold air of the locker room.

you slowly raise your hips then drop them, bouncing up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm that had you both seeing stars.

anyone could just walk in and see the sinful display of you riding tanaka's cock but _fuck_ , you'd be lying if the idea wasn't hot to you. you were in the mood to be a slut, and if other boys wanted to join then you'd gladly let them.

you opened your eyes after closing them in bliss, noticing the boy that was a little ways from you jerking off at the sight of you. you recognized him as the boy with the mohawk, the one who fell on his knees to worship you. yamamoto was it? he noticed you staring at him with half lidded eyes, your eyes practically begging him to come over.

"shit, (y/n)..!" tanaka bucked his hips up at a fast pace to thrust into you, making you moan loudly, your whole body bouncing upwards with the amount of force in his thrusts.

"ah, fuck.." you felt a new pair of hands roam your body, cupping your breast and pinching your nipples in between his fingers to tug on them before you felt his hot tongue gliding across the hardened, sucking on them gently, "oh, yes~"

"so beautiful.." yamamoto praised.

you three were both too busy being embraced by the sexual tension that you didn't see the two boys that walked into the showering section of the locker room, taking in the sight before them as their cocks twitched beneath their towel,

"hey hey hey," bokuto mused, "no fair to others if we aren't invited to join."


	26. ˚˖⋆ ˋ GANG, GANG, GANG

**BOKUTO AND AKAASHI PLANNED ON TAKING...**  
  


⚠️ _smut warning; praise, ass play,_  
_& public sex (??) !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**quick** shower to soothed their aching muscles from volleyball practice and then call it a night. it was late and they had to get plenty of rest in order to repeat it all the next day. it was supposed to be a simple night, easily forgotten and in the back of their minds in order to focus on what came their way tomorrow. but upon seeing one of the hottest girls they ever laid their eyes on riding a dick in the middle of the shower room floor— they knew that their night was _far_ from over.

 _fuck_ , you just looked as if you were begging them to join in. the way you bounced on tanaka's cock made bokuto and akaashi's dick twitch underneath their towels, the fresh droplets of water on their body falling onto the tile floor.

"hey hey hey," bokuto mused, "no fair to others if we aren't invited to join."

akaashi was a flustered mess behind him, his cheeks dusted pink as he took in the sight of you.

tanka drank in your form. the breathless pants escaping his mouth was barely enough to make coherent sentences as his mind swimmed with bliss. with half lidded eyes, he watched you bounce along his cock, his eyes drifting downwards to watch it stretch you impossibly wide as you sank back down with a loud moan, "ah~! _yes_ , tanaka..."

"fuck, (y/n)..." tanaka gasped as your silky walls clenched around him. his hands gripped your waist to hold you in place so he could buck up into you harshly, taking the lead while yamamoto glided his hand down along your smooth skin, his rough fingers teasing and tugging on your clit to send you over the edge.

before you knew it, you felt Bokuto's hard cock glide across your lips, slowly coaxing you to part them for his swollen tip, "open wide, baby."

you meet bokuto's gaze as you take his tip into your awaiting mouth. he let out a low groan at the feeling of your tongue flicking against him, eagerly lapping up the precum. you quickly made work of pleasing him despite the slight grudge you were still holding over him almost taking your head off with a volleyball spike.

"(y/n)," tanaka whined beneath you, enjoying the sight of bokuto's dick down your throat, "i'm going to c-cum.."

you moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout bokuto's body. your lips were wrapped firmly around his length as you bobbed your head up and down. yamamoto didn't stop his assault on your clit, his lips attacking your neck with love bites as his finger tangle in your hair to pull you off Bokuto's cock so you'd look at him, "such a good girl for us, aren't you (y/n)...?"

with a string of saliva hanging from your lips, yamamoto pulled you into a slow and sloppy kiss. your mouth parted to let your tongues dance together erotically but once tanaka hit a certain spot within you, it made you pull away from the kiss to gasp for air.

yamamoto kept a tight grip onto your hair to keep you from moving to attack your breast once again. taking a nipple into his mouth, he tugged on the pebbled bud with vigor, his warm tongue around it making your nipples feel sensitive, "ah! _Fuck~_!"

with a few more thrusts, tanaka had emptied his seed inside you with a strangled groan. you sat up from his cock due to how oversensitive you were getting but that was just _the beginning_ of what was in store for you.

bokuto didn't give you a second to recover before he lifted you up and onto his lap as he sat on the wooden bench near the lockers where akaashi was sitting— jerking off his dick to sinful display he had the pleasure of viewing just moments ago. now you were sandwiched between the two, with your front facing akaashi and your back to bokuto.

you leaned in to kiss akaashi, your lips meeting together for a sweet kiss as you rocked your hips impatiently against him. feeling the two hard cocks along the flesh of your body made you ache for them both,

"you think you can take both of our cocks, baby?" bokuto nipped at your earlobe before dipping his head down to kiss along your shoulder, "wanna he stuffed by us?"

you nod at his words, moaning into akasshi's mouth as you felt him spread your ass cheeks, using your dripping arousal for a natural lubricant to coat his finger with before slowly pushing it into your tight puckered asshole. Your body tensed up at the foreign feeling, a low groan leaving past your lips as your body started to relax ever so slightly.

"there you go," bokuto caressed your lower back while akaashi took one of your breast into his mouth, " _fuck_ , that's it.."

his finger started to move in and out of you and after a good couple of strokes, he added another. scissoring his fingers inside you, bokuto kissed the back of your neck, eyes falling onto the new boys that entered that shower room with a knowing smirk.


	27. ˚˖⋆ ˋ COCKSLUT

**THE FEELING OF BOKUTO'S FINGERS STRETCHING...**   
  


⚠️ _smut warning; gangbang,_  
 _creampie, double penetration_  
 _(the bible app is free—) !!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **you** out had you clenching around nothing, only making your quivering cunt drip with arousal and tanaka's cum. akasshi's ministrations on your chest served as a distraction from the slight discomfort you were feeling while bokuto worked your tight asshole so it could accommodate is size. with hazy eyes, you watched as two more boys entered the shower room, shock etched across their faces as they take in the sight of you sandwiched between bokuto and akasshi.

"ah, yaku and lev," yamamoto pumped his hard length with a low groan, "come join the fun,"

tanaka was still on the ground, face flushed as he slowly came down from his high. you were slowly being lifted up, akaashi's arms hooking around your thighs as both his and bokuto's tip prodded at both of your holes, "ready to put on a show princess?"

you nod at Bokuto's words, your mouth falling open when they both pushed inside of you slowly. your nails dug into akaashi's shoulders with a painful gasp at the feeling of being stuffed so full.

"that's a good girl," akasshi praised, watching your face contort with pleasure as his hands explored your body, pinching and tugging on your nipples before taking them into his mouth.

both of their cocks dragged along your walls deliciously. you could feel every ridge, every vein along their lengths as they started a slow pace, making you moan in delight. if _this_ was how good it felt to be stuffed, then you didn't want it to end. although their hands were rough, they treated you as if you were something fragile, constantly seeking your reassurance so they'd know if you were in any discomfort. the attention the boys gave you was thrill that you always craved.

"how does it feel baby? being completely full?" bokuto sucked on your neck, his hands resting on your hips as he and Akasshi moved in a timely rhythm.

you could answer with a loud moan escaping past your lips, your eyes blurry with tears of pleasure as you let them use your body.

"this is... _hot_ ," yaku muttered, his towel now pooled around his ankles as he fisted his cock in his hand at the sight, "who knew Karasuno girls were so..eager."

"a-are all girls like this?" lev questions, walking closer to watch curiously. sweat beaded down his face at such an up close sight of you taking two cocks.

"just the pretty sluts," yamamoto stepped over tanaka's slumped body so he was closer to you. instinctively, you took ahold of his thick length, pumping it with your own small hand before bringing the tip to your mouth as bokuto and akaashi continued to stretch out your cunt by thrusting into you, both groaning at the feeling of your tight walls clenching around them.

your other free hand wrapped around lev's cock that sprung free from beneath his towel, his hips slightly shaking from the sudden friction on his virgin body while you focused on lapping up the precum that oozed from yamamoto's tip. you moaned around his length, looking into yaku's flustered gaze as he watched you, biting down on his bottom lip to contain his moans as he fisted his cock at a fast pace.

yamamoto brought your focus back to him when he gripped the strands of your hair, his fingertips digging into your scalp to hold your head in place. bucking his hips, he forces you to deepthroat his shaft sloppily, your throat constricting from the intrusion until you relaxed your jaw. the saliva that slid down your chin and out of the corners of your mouth painted you as the true slut you are.

"don't forget lev over here, princess." bokuto grunts, spreading your ass cheeks so he could go in possibly deeper while akaashi tossed his head back with a groan.

yamamoto released you from his hold, making you gasp out for air as you turn to face lev's dick that stood at full attention, eagerly putting him into your warm mouth without hesitation. the poor boy's knees nearly gave out at the sudden feeling, enjoying the way your tongue swirled around his slit before gliding it along the underside of his cock and bringing it back into your mouth to suck.

"fuck.." akaashi watched you take lev's dick down your throat while your hand continued to jerk yamamoto, "i'm going to cum.."

"me t-too." bokuto's voice could barely form proper words as they both pounded into you roughly, making you moan around lev's dick. the tears fell freely from your eyes, a pleasurable scream at the back of your throat being muffled by lev cumming inside your mouth. _that was quick_ , you thought with a mental smirk.

you pulled away from his cock with a soft ' _pop_ ' after swallowing his load. your whole body trembling in anticipation from the orgasm that was approaching, "fuck, fuck, fuck—! yes!"

"that's it," bokuto palmed your breast in his hands, biting down onto your shoulder gently as you tossed your head back, "cum for us."

you brought a hand to cover your mouth as a scream racked through you. your toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of your head as you came. bokuto and akaashi soon followed suit, stuffing your cunt full with their cum. their seed coating your walls white, some even spilling out and leaving a mess between your thighs.

your whole body shook slightly from the aftershock, making your head fall to rest on akaashi's shoulder as you come down from your high. all of your chests rising and falling with exhaustion, you were damn near ready to pass out but lev took ahold of your face to kiss your lips softly, moaning at the distinctive taste of him on your tongue.


	28. ˚˖⋆ ˋ LEV'S POPPED CHERRY

**YOU LET OUT A SOFT WHIMPER AS YOUR PULLED UP...**

⚠️ smut warning; _praise,_  
 _squirting, voyeurism !!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **from** bokuto and akaashi's lap, their cocks softening and face flushed in pure bliss as they watched the next scene unfold before them, "virgin boy got something up his sleeve?" yamamoto teases, his eyebrow raised slightly in question as lev places you onto the floor, your cheek smushed against the cold tiles with your backside completely exposed to him.

you weren't even sure if you could _handle_ another round. you were already starting to feel sore but as soon as lev touched your abused cunt, forcing the spilled cum back into your fluttering hole you couldn't fight back the moan that left your lips, betraying your inner thoughts,

" _fuck_..." you whimpered, reaching behind you in search to grab onto something to keep you from floating into the crowds. never in your life have you gone this far but you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy it. all you knew was that your body was going to hurt like hell come morning, "please.."

"it's not nice to keep a lady waiting, lev." yamamoto wiggles his eyebrows, his cock still hard in his hand.

"give her what she wants," yaku chimes in, gliding his tongue across his lower lip with a soft pant. his whole body spent from cumming himself a few moments ago.

you glance back at Lev with a pleading look, longing to be full once again and he takes that as his cue to have his tip prod at your entrance. you would've backed away from how over sensitive your lower regions were but lev kept a tight grip on your hips, holding you in place so you wouldn't squirm.

the first year boy bit down on his bottom lip as your arousal and the cum that was from the other boys mixed together, coating the head of his cock before he slowly pushed in with ease, "w-wow..it just slides right in.." he moans out soflty, a pink hue on his cheeks, "how are you still..so _tight_ , (y/n)?"

tou moaned at his words, leaving you nothing but drooling mess beneath him. his grip tightened around your waist, giving you slow and deep thrust that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head. the lewd, _squelch_ sound coming from your sopping pussy echoing throughout the shower room, sounding like a sinful melody to everyone's ears,  
"yes, yes—! _Ah_ ~"

"might want to start fucking her harder Lev, she's looking a bit restless," yamamoto goads on, "or do _i_ have to show you how it's done?"

"s-shut up!" lev picks up his pace, his balls slapping against you repeatedly as he hit that spot within you that made you arch your back more in desperate need for him to hit it again. he had a strong hold on the base of your neck, using that as leverage so he could rearrange your guts properly.

"p-please.." the overstimulation you felt making your whole body feel as though you were on fire. it was a pleasurable pain to say the least.

"look at her," bokuto smirks at you, his gaze alluring, "eyes rolled back, tongue out... _so_ pretty."

all the boys in the room watch you lay there and take the good pounding that Lev was giving you. your moans and tear streaked face downright pornographic, "oh fuck...i'm going to cum—please, _please_!"

"yeah?" lev looked down at you, his towering height looming over your arched back with a dark red blush on his cheeks. _he couldn't believe he was losing his virginity like this_ , "y-you're clenching around me—"

you lost track of how many orgasms racked through your body tonight. each one coming quicker than the last. _fuck_ , walking tomorrow was going to be a pain to and this was only the first day of training camp, "o-oh fuck!"

the coil within you snapped once again, your orgasm crashing like a damn semi truck. before you knew it you were squirting around lev's dick with a scream leaving your lips, his hips stuttering slightly at the sight only to fuck you through it while chasing his own release— not bothered by your essence coating the lower half of his body.

lev released his seed onto your backside shortly after, a loud groan leaving his lips while his thumbs caressed your hips soothingly. you shook under his touch, your body and eyes feeling heavy.

the room was quiet for a moment, everyone basked in the afterglow until their racing hearts calmed. akaashi was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat, "i'll get her a warm towel."

"oh! i'll get her some water!" bokuto hopped up from his seat with an eager smile.

"i'll make sure no one is out in hallway," yaku turned away with flushed cheeks after wrapping his towel around himself again while yamamoto kicks tanaka's side so he'd stir awake.

lev tapped your side, relieved that you were still squirming and breathing slightly before asking, "(y/n)..? you okay?" but you could only respond with a hum, your eyes closed from exhaustion.


	29. ˚˖⋆ ˋ WHAT'S UP BUTTERCUP?

**THE SUNLIGHT THAT PEEKED THROUGH THE CURTAIN...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**made** you shield your face until your eyes adjusted. you rolled over on the cotton mat, your muscles and lower regions screaming at you in pain from the sudden movement. your legs felt numb and your pussy was throbbing— _not in the good way_. as you laid there staring at the ceiling you started to rethink your life choices. was the sex really that worth it?

you snicker, shaking your head at your thoughts.

of course, it was worth it. forget the consequences, you just wanted to live the moment and make the most of being surrounded by hot guys that were good looking for no apparent reason. letting them use you for your body was a _blessing_ , especially since the attention and temporary care made it all worthwhile. your emotional and mental health was crumbling away day by day— and you distracted yourself from the constant negative thoughts through sex and flirting with boys.

everyone has their different ways of coping right?

"(y/n).." kiyoko leans over you, her eyebrows slightly furrowed with concern, "are you feeling alright?"

you groan, reaching your arm up to cover your face, "i can't feel my body."

"are you sick?" she places the back of her hand on your forehead to feel for a fever. you wanted to tell her that this wasn't a _sickness_ but rather the morning after affects of a gangbang. every body part, every _hole_ you had stung with even the slightest bit of movement, "or maybe it's how you slept? these mats are pretty uncomfortable—"

"no, no, i'm okay," you tried to take the blanket off you but your body ached with the attempt, making your sore muscles scream out for you to stop. maybe you could just brave through the pain?

"you should stay and rest, don't worry about about the boys. i can manage them on my own today."

"are you sure?" you asked, feeling genuinely bad for leaving kiyoko to manage the boys all by herself, knowing that they could be a handful from the little time you all had a spent together back at the school gym. managing them was equivalent to babysitting kids and now it was as if you were at a camp with _more_ childish minds.

"yes!" she had pushed up her glasses and got up from her position beside you, leaving you in the room alone to your thoughts. even though you were practically bedridden and couldn't move your body— you should've been grateful to have the opportunity to rest but— you found it incredibly boring. it wasn't normal for you to just lay around and do nothing, it felt like the world was going on without you and you _hated_ it. how the hell were you going to pick on the boys from the confinements of this room?

the only thing that was going to be the cure of your boredom was the phone call you were currently receiving from an unknown number. you weren't going to answer it but something within you told you to, you weren't doing anything special right now anyway. Swiping the accept call button, you put the phone against your ear as you rolled onto your stomach, "hello?"

" _hey, buttercup_."

you tightened your grip around your phone, mustering up the little bit of strength you have to sit up. _that voice_ , you'd recognize it in a heartbeat, "dad?"

" _it's been a minute huh_?"

your knuckles turned white from how hard you were gripping your phone, the inside of your cheek starting to ache from biting down on it so harshly as you tried your best not to scream into the phone. instead of acting out on your anger you decided to remain silent, to hear the bullshit that would fall from his mouth.

"y _our mom called me, said you weren't picking up her calls, she's worried ya' know_." you inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm your racing heart to fight the urge to throw your phone against the wall, " _you can't just run off like that_ —"

"is that all you had to say?" you cut him off, "it's been years and the first phone call i get is _you_ lecturing _me_?"

" _(y/n)—_ "

"both you and mom can go fuck yourself."

you hung up the phone without giving him a chance to speak, tossing the device to the side as you bit down on your bottom lip, your whole body shaking with the emotions you were trying to desperately bottle up. your thoughts were running wild, overflowing like a glass of water as you dug your nails into the palm of your hand. that man had the _audacity_ to call you, had the balls to act like a concerned dad when he hasn't even been in your life. he doesn't know the shit you had to be put through because of your mother— he didn't even ask if you were _okay_.

"fuck," you cursed as you felt your eyes begin to water, shaking your head in denial as you tried to wipe the tears away, "don't you dare fucking cry."

you jumped slightly when the door to the room slid open suddenly. tanaka, nishinoya, and hinata all falling on top of each other while the other team members shook their heads at their childishness. tou quickly turn away from them, hiding your bloodshot red eyes with a scowl. you'd be damned if they saw you crying,

"(y/n)! our goddess!" tanaka and nishinoya wailed, "we heard you weren't feeling well!"

"are you doing okay?!" hinata asks while circling around you until Kageyama grabbed him by the collar to make him sit.

"don't crowd her!" daichi scolded.

sugawara lets out a deep sigh before sitting next to you, his eyebrows furrowed with concern, "we just wanted to check on you."

" _they_ wanted to check on you." tsukishima corrected, "i was just forced to tag along." asahi and yamaguchi nudge Tsukishima, making him scowl but he shut his mouth nonetheless.

having their presence in the room, their concerns for your well being made you feel special. it made you feel warm and _happy_. you choked back a sob, grabbing all of the boys attention as they started to externally freak out thinking that they did something wrong,

"tsukishima you made her cry!" asahi started to shake his shoulders vigorously while Tanaka and nishinoya looked about ready to pounce on him.

"i'll bury you six feet under!"

"no, you idiots!" you stopped them from harming the salty blonde, a soft laugh racking through your body as you wiped the tears from your eyes, "i just— _thank you_."


	30. ˚˖⋆ ˋ THE INJURED LIBERO

**THE NEXT TWO DAYS WENT BY RATHER...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**quickly.** theboys had ordered you to stay in bed until you felt _completely_ better. after the the practice matches were over they would come into your room to pester you and tell you about their day. of course you acted like you hated their presence, but in reality you enjoyed every second of it. your heart was warming up to them and even though the thought made you scowl— you saw them as your friends.

despite their concerns, you were up and running on high energy today even with a slight limp in your step.

in just two days the karasuno team had made impressive progress that even you had to applaud. their teamwork and trust in each other was growing which improved their skill level overall. you felt proud of them, although you'd never give them the pleasure of telling them that to their face.

"hey kitty," kuroo draped his arm across your shoulders with a smirk that you wanted to right slap off, "i see you've recovered well."

tou shrug his arm off as you set down the box of fresh towels on the bleachers, the sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground echoing throughout the large gym, "don't call me that."

"aww, why not kitty cat?" kuroo places a hand over his heart to feign sadness, "are you mad at me? this wouldn't happen to be about what happened in the boys bathroom two days ago would it?"

tou instinctively squeeze your thighs together at the memory, a dull ache in your lower regions reminding you off the pleasure you shared with a group of boys that did a good job acting like nothing happened, "i got gangbanged because of you." you swat his hands away as he tries to pinch your flushed cheeks, "and worse of all, you took the only clean towel left."

"i wish i was there," kuroo pouts.

"you don't even care do you?" you turn to face him with your hands on your hips, a slight frown on your face as you took in his sweaty appearance. _damn did he look good,_ "go do some spikes or receives or something instead of bothering me."

"yeah, kuroo stop bothering (y/n)!" bokuto rushes over to wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest protectively with his tongue sticking out playfully.

"bokuto, you're smothering her." akasshi walked over to come to your aid, his eyes unable to meet yours as he recalls that night. with he cheeks dusted pink, he grabbed you by your wrist gently to pull you away from a protesting Bokuto.

your eyes narrowed as you tug your arm away, glaring at all three of them, "you guys are all sweaty and gross! go practice and leave me be!"

"since when did they all get close?" daichi asked to no one in particular as he stood next to sugawara across the court, the both of them watching the encounter from a distance.

"don't know," sugawara spoke, his arms crossing his chest with a shrug despite his own curiosity.

karasuno's captain couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how close you were becoming with the boys on the other teams.

you just blended in so well— with your charming smile, hot body, and addicting personality. it's like everyone couldn't get enough. you were pretty harsh with words, but daichi noticed the undertone of kindness in your voice whenever you spoke, the way you'd cheer on the boys with your ownwords of 'encouragement', if you'd even call it that.

as for sugawara, he noticed the change in you as well. the _good_ change. it goes without saying that this training camp wasn't just improving the team.

"oww!" a loud yell made the gym go silent, your eyes landing on nishinoya that was sprawled out on the court, holding his leg. all the karasuno boys crowded around him, looking at the libero that was cursing up a storm.

"c'mon nishinoya! don't you die on me!" tanaka kneeled beside his friend, making you roll your eyes as you nudged him aside to see what all the fuss was about.

"an angel has come to heal me!" nishinoya tried to reach for you but you smack his hand away so you could focus on what was causing him pain.

"what hurts?"

"my ankleeeee." nishinoya whines.

kiyoko leaned over him, making him stare up at the both of your faces as if he was in a wet dream, "can you walk?"

"if my two goddess can help me stand then i think i can." the boy tried to milk this situation for everything its worth. both you _and_ kiyoko were going to touch him? he could honestly die a happy man right then and there.

"how in the hell did you hurt yourself?" you flick his head after helping him stand up, letting him lean on your body for support.

"a failed rolling thunder attempt, no doubt." tsukishima pushed up his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, "the idiot."

"do you think its sprained?" asahi and sugawara jogged over to the three of you, their faces etched with concern.

"(y/b) is going to take him to the nurses office to check," kiyoko explained, "don't worry, she'll take good care of him."

tanaka instantly fell to the ground with a _thump_. his acting skills not even passing the levels of mediocre as he wailed out, "w-wait (y/n)! i'm injured too! come take care of me!"

daichi had to be the one to smack him upside the head, "quit it!"


	31. ˚˖⋆ ˋ ROLLING THUNDER

**COACH UKAI CAME INTO**   
**THE NURSES...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**office** about thirty minutes later to check on nishinoya. you were in the middle of wrapping his ankle with gauze when you convinced the coach that the libero was in good hands and that he could go back to supervising the practice matches. a part of you hated that the conversation with ukai had to be cut so short, that man was just _dripping_ in sex appeal.

just looking at him made you throb in want but how unclassy would it be of you to go after the coach. that was unless he'd consider bending you over a table and taking you now. whichever way he preferred really.

"noya stop squirming!" you snap, irritated in the fact that your day dream was interrupted by nishinoya's sudden laughs and constant movements, "i'm almost done, jeez."

"it tickles (y/n)! cut me some slack!"

"what are you, five?" you roll your eyes, making sure that the gauze was tight around his foot and ankle, "you should be lucky it's not sprained. you probably just fell on it the wrong way, all you need is ice so here—" you toss the cold ice pack onto his chest, "my job here is done."

"w-wait that's it? you're just going to leave me in pain?" nishinoya pouts.

you raise an eyebrow, "uh...yeah?"

"stay with meee!" he whined, reaching out to grip your wrist, "it's not like you're busy, goddess."

instead of bickering with the boy, you sat back down reluctantly with a huff. you decided that this would be the only nice thing you did today since nishinoya was there with comforting hugs when you had that breakdown the other day. the _least_ you could do was keep him company in his time of need— even if he was just being dramatic.

"fine, i'll stay." you leaned back in the chair, "not because you asked, but because i could use a break, _baka_."

nishinoya could see the slight concern in your eyes despite your harsh words. it made him smile warmly at you, "thank you (y/n)! you're the best."

you rolled your eyes, picking at your nails as you mentally decide that it was time for a manicure, "whatever."

silence befalls the both of you. neither of you making an effort to disrupt the comfortable silence that filled the room. you were too busy with your thoughts to notice the way nishinoya was looking at you, something clearly troubling him as he mustered up the courage to ask what has been on his mind for awhile now.

"hey (y/n), do you have a b-boyfriend?"

you glanced up at nishinoya, happy that he started a conversation since the silence was starting to get deafening, "i haven't had a boyfriend in like, _months_."

"do you like anyone?" nishinoya sat up in the bed, adjusting the pillow that propped up his _injured_ foot.

"nope," you responded without hesitation, popping the ' _p_ ' extra hard, "why? do you need like relationship advice or something? if so, i'm the wrong person to ask."

"nah, it's nothing like that," he laughs lightheartedly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "i'm not really popular among the girls anyway so.."

was he for real? it's not like he was _ugly_ and had a terrible personality. he was just loud and most of the time a complete idiot, there was nothing wrong with that. how could he doubt himself like that?

"ew, you need like, more confidence in yourself noya," You tell him, "you're cute...short, but cute. either your not finding the right girls or you aren't trying hard enough."

"girls want a tall guy like asahi and most of the time, the guy has to be experienced," nishinoya opens up to you with a frown, the boy finding comfort in your words even though he still doubted himself, "i have none of _that_ to offer."

"aww, you're virgin? that's cute," you ruffle his hair with a laugh.

nishinoya's face flushes red, "i-i just haven't found someone to do it yet with!"

"have you even ever—" you point in between his legs, "—jacked off?"

"o-of course i have!"

"wow," you licked your lips, your lewd mind going at a hundred miles per hour as you thought about corrupting the boy in front of you until he was begging for more, "so you've never had a blowjob?"

"no! i—!"

"do you want one?"

nishinoya's face couldn't possible get any redder. was he dreaming? did those words really fall out of your mouth?

"a-are you asking me if i want a blowjob?"

you shrug, leaning up in your seat to glide your hand along his upper thigh in a suggestive manner. a smirk tugging on your lips as you watched goosebumps appear on his skin, "i'm just asking if you want that _experience_ you mentioned."


	32. ˚˖⋆ ˋ GAWK GAWK 3000

**NISHINOYA NEARLY FAINTED FROM YOUR WORDS...**   
  


⚠️ _smut warning; handjob,_  
 _blowjob, senpai kink_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **alone**. the only thing he could do was nod eagerly, leaning his back against the pillow to try to relax his body. he wasn't naive, he knew the reputation you had for sleeping around at school— but he'd be dumb to turn down a blowjob from _the_ ninki (y/n), "c-could you do something for me?"

looking up at nishinoya, you paused your movements just as you slid down his athletic shorts right along with his boxers, "what do you need me to do?" your voice was sultry, the words falling out of your mouth sweetly as if it was honey. it made nishinoya practically melt into the sheets of the small nurse bed.

"could you call me senpai?"

you bit back a laugh, looking at Nishinoya as if he was the most adorable thing in the world, "yes...noya- _senpai_ ~"

"fuck," he mutters quietly, his legs shaking as your glided your warm tongue along the underside of his cock.

thanks to practice, nishinoya's cock was salty due to the sweat his body gave off but it didn't bother you. you were too spurred on in the moment to give a damn. all you wanted was to please him, and give him the best head he'd ever experience in his life time.

his dick was slightly curved and thick enough to the point where you were sure you'd choke around it. you took him into your hand, pumping him slowly as you spit down onto the tip so the saliva could coat his cock and your fingers.

"can i put it in my mouth senpai?" you placed teasing kisses onto his hard length, making the boy above you shudder.

"y-yes, _fuck_ yes," nishinoya's fingers tangle in your hair, a low groan leaving his lips as you wrap your mouth around his sensitive swollen tip, "oh fuck, babe."

you tasted his precum on your tongue, making you moan softly as you hollowed your cheeks to give his tip favoring attention. the sensation made nishinoya buck his hips up suddenly. you placed your hands on his hips to still him, moving your mouth further down so you could take all of him into your mouth.

just the sight of you deep throating his cock had nishinoya in a complete state of euphoria. the feeling of your warm mouth around him and the way your throat constricted had his toes curling in ecstasy, "holy shit, _yes_.."

you glanced up at him innocently, batting your eyelashes as if your mouth wasn't being stuffed full from his cock. the way nishinoya moved his fallen hair away from his eyes made him all the more cuter. his brown eyes never broke away from your sinful gaze, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he tried to contain his moans.

saliva dripped out of the corners of your mouth and down your chin, making you look like a sloppy mess as you continued to suck his dick. nishinoya was holding himself back, afraid that he'd make a wrong move or hurt you if he took control. you sensed his hesitation, coming up for air to smile at him sweetly,

"you can be rough with me noya-senpai, i won't break."

he released a cracked groan, gripping the back of your head with more force so he could thrust up into your mouth. you gagged around his length when his tip hit the back of your throat,

"you look so pretty with my cock down your throat (y/n)," nishinoya praises you, relishing in the lewd, sloppy sucking sound that bounced off the walls of the nurses office.

you moaned at the praise, sending pleasant vibrations up his body that sent him spiraling toward his release. his grip on the base your neck only tightened as he began to thrust into your mouth at a pace you could hardly keep up with. your name and a few praises fell from his mouth like a soft prayer as he panted, tossing his head back at the overwhelming pleasure.

"fuck, fuck, fuck! i'm going to c—!"

you pulled away just as the white string of ropes shot out of his tip. his seed coating your tongue and face like a lewd masterpiece.

"mm," you hummed with a smile, dragging your tongue across your lips to taste him, "enjoy yourself, noya-senpai?"

nishinoya wipes the sweat from his brow, his mouth still hanging open from the after shock of reaching his high, "i'm seeing stars (y/n)."

you laugh, hitting his thigh playfully before kissing his softening length just so you could watch him jump from it being so sensitive,

"there, now you have _experience_."


	33. ˚˖⋆ ˋ BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS

**YOU WERE LICKING UP THE**   
**CUM THAT...**   
  


⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _senpai kink,_  
 _oral sex_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **spilled** on to your fingers and out of the corner of your mouth while nishinoya watched you, his whole body practically shivered at the sight of you lapping up his cum as if it was a delicious treat. wasn't there more he had to do? he didn't want this moment to end— in the porn videos he would watch the woman usually gets her turn of pleasure after pleasing the man.

maybe he could—? nishinoya shook his head, a blush on his cheeks as he thought about being nestled in between your thighs. the thought alone made him lick his lips, the little bit of courage he had left was poured into his next words, "(y/n)...could I eat you out?"

you giggled softly, your fingertips gliding along his bare thighs teasingly, "you already want another _experience_?"

"i want this to last for as long as it can," he admits, moving his free hand under your chin so he could force you to look up at him. this new found dominance he was giving off made you squeeze your thighs together, "i'm sure you're _soaked_ anyway, right?"

you flush at the words that feel from his mouth, dragging your tongue along your bottom lip as you met his lustful gaze,

"lay back."

following your simple instruction, nishinoya lays flat on his back, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. you crawl your way up his body until your thighs were on either side of his head, your skirt bunched up in your hands so your lower half was completely exposed to his gaze.

"should i guide you?" you ask as you look down at nishinoya who's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, "you can't just watch porn and expect to be an expert ya' know."

the boy beneath you traced his finger along the dampness of your (f/c) panties, making you mewl slightly at the contact. your whole body was still sensitive thanks to that night in the boy's locker room— each touch had you shivering and aching for more.

"i think..i got a pretty good idea," nishinoya moves your panties aside to reveal your slick folds that was already dripping in your arousal, he let out a breathy, "fuck.." at the sight of it. his breath was cool against your sopping heat, making you writhe and buck your hips up eagerly with a quiet impatient moan.

"noya.." you whined.

"so pretty," nishinoya eyed your dripping hole before attaching his mouth to your throbbing core. he sucked up all the wetness eagerly, his eyes closing in bliss as he savored the flavor of you on his tongue. this was better than he could have imagined, your taste was addictive and having you over him like this was a wet dream come true.

"f-flatten your tongue a bit... _haah_ , _yes_." your instructions came out quiet and breathy as you moaned.

nishinoya followed your command, flattening his tongue as he licked up your folds. he circled his tongue around your clit methodically, making your whole body shake with pleasure to the point where he had to dig his fingers into the plush skin of your thighs to keep you steady.

the deep moan that came from his throat caused a wave of vibrations to go through you, turning your brain into absolute mush from the overwhelming sensation.

"oh f-fuck! _ah_ , just like that," you tangled your fingers in his hair, grinding onto his tongue to create a friction that had you seeing stars. he was so invested in making you feel good, he wasn't going to stop until you became a complete mess. you were going to scream his name until your throat went raw and your thighs trembled after reaching such a mind blowing orgasm, "noya!"

"mm, you taste so good," he muttered against your outer folds before diving right back in.

you slid your hands under your shirt to grope your breast, pinching and tugging at your own nipples as nishinoya ate you out like a man starved, "add a-a finger, please noya-senpai.."

"oh?" nishinoya met your gaze as he added a finger inside of your tight hole, only to be followed by another one. he built up a steady rhythm that you could barely keep up with, his fingers pistoling in and out of you, "like this, pretty girl?"

" _yes_! noya, right there please!"

"you gonna cum for me?" he kept hitting the sweet spot inside you at an alarming speed. the lewd, _sloshing_ and _squelch_ sound coming from your sopping pussy made your whole body feel hot, "come on babe, i know you can do it."

" _fuck_!" you arched your back, clamping your thighs tightly around nishinoya's head but he wouldn't stop until you were gushing around his fingers and tongue, "i—i'm going to—"

"i got you, baby," he said, his grip tightened on you harshly as he continued to finger you at a faster pace, his mouth now latched onto your swollen clit.

the coil that was winding in your stomach finally snapped— sending you into a spiral orgasm. nishinoya clamped his mouth around your cunt, slurping up everything you gave him with a satisfied look in his eye.

the mess you caused trickled down your thighs and nishinoya's chin, making him a sinful sight as you moved up off him to see his face glistening with your juices.

the libero panted softly with a triumphant smile as he looked at your fucked out face,

"i can die happy now."


	34. ˚˖⋆ ˋ SWEET AS SUGAR

**THE TRAINING CAMP WAS**   
**DRAWING TO A CLOSE....**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the** week had went by faster than you had planned it to be. you dreaded going back home to face your mother but you knew you couldn't avoid it entirely. it was only a matter of time before you were within her clutches again but you didn't want to think about that, you just wanted to focus on the task at hand and that was bringing your boys some cold water.

the coaches gave all the teams a big barbecue treat as a reward for all their hard work so the last day was going to be pretty chill and layed back. which you were thankful for because you had to clear your mind and get in the right headspace if you were going back home.

this training camp was like a mini vacation for you and honestly, you weren't the same person you were a week ago.

"kiyoko?" you walk toward her with the box of water bottles in your hands, "where should i put these?"

"right here is fine," she taps the foldable white table and you begin to place the water bottles on top of it neatly. the teams were practically having a field day with all this cooked meat and savory treats. you saw some boys go in for their _sixth_ plate of food, something you'd expect from boys with their height and stamina.

"hey (y/n)? need a hand?" sugawara smiles warmly at you as he stands beside you, taking the box from your hands so it would be easier to take out the water bottles and place them on the table with two hands.

"thanks, Suga,"

he helped you set up the drink table, making small conversation here and there while you both were being cooked under the blazing sun and smoke from the grills, "any hobbies?"

"you _guys_ are my hobby, ya' know," you gesture toward where the karasuno team was it, most of them were spread out and making conversation with members on other teams while hinata and kageyama battled on who could eat the most meat, "i don't really do much other than help manage the team."

"wow, so you do put your all into this," sugawara states as if he finally believed it.

"you thought I didn't?"

"well, you just don't seem like the type to put her all into a team with a bunch of sweaty boys." if only he knew that the _sweaty boys_ was one of the main reasons why you stayed on the team in the first place.

"you must have just met me sugawara," you smiled at him, playfully gliding your fingertips along his arm, "because you boys are the best part."

his face flushed red at your words. you made a shiver go up his spine by just a single touch which says a lot in the ninety degree weather, "d-do you like coffee?"

"coffee?" you bent down to place the empty box under the table so it could serve as a makeshift recycling bin for the empty water bottles, "i love it, especially iced."

"there's this knew shop that opened up on cherry road," sugawara cleared his throat, looking everywhere else but you as he built up the courage to ask you out, "can i treat you? n-not like a _date_ or anything, more like a spot to hang out."

you laughed softly, enjoying the sight of sugawaragetting flustered in front of you. a part of you felt bad for being so mean to him in the beginning, especially when you got a good look at his face that just held nothing but softness.

"that sounds nice suga," you tell him, "you have my number already, just text me whenever you want to _hang out_."

"i-i will!" he rubs the back of neck sheepishly, a soft smile adorning his face as he makes his way over to his teammates to break up the fight between hinata and kageyama.

"hey (y/n)!" kuroo jogs over to you, draping his arm across your shoulders to pull you to him, "don't cry, i know it's our last day together but we will meet ag—!"

you elbow his side harshly, making him hunch over and release his grip on you, "kuroo no one is crying. although i should be because i know this won't be the last time i see your face."

"you just _love_ playing hard to get, don't you (y/n)?"

"hey, hey, hey! (y/n)! Try this!" bokuto was in your face in a flash, making you stumble back a bit.

"what— _mmph_!"

before you could register what was happening a piece of meat was in your mouth. it was a big chunk and quite tasty to the point where you couldn't even complain.

"well don't you look cute with your mouth stuffed full," kuroo teases you, his tone mocking as he pinched your cheeks.


	35. ˚˖⋆ ˋ A DISAPPOINTMENT

**WHEN YOU GOT GOME THE HOUSE WAS EERILY QUIET...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the** silence unsettled you, especially since you expected your mom to come storming down the hallway to yell at you but that didn't happen. instead of being greeted with harsh words you were greeted with the smell of cigarette smoke coming from the patio down the hallway.

you figured your mother was out there, staring off into the night with a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a glass of wine in her hand.

before facing the hell the awaits you, you shrug off your jacket and take off your shoes at the door. you drop your duffel bag near your bedroom as you made your way through your home, poking your head out the patio door,

"i'm home."

your mother instantly frowns at the sound of your voice, taking a long drag from her cigarette, "i went to sarah's during my search for you, i figured you'd be at your friends house hiding away—" she sighs, brushing away the strands of hair that fell in front of her face,

"—i was crushed to know that you weren't there but that wasn't even the worst part," you look in her direction, bracing yourself for the conversation that was about to go down because you already knew where this was headed, "imagine my surprise when i found out that you had quit the cheerleading team."

you step out on to the patio, closing the door behind you as you take a seat in the chair next to her, "i was going to tell you but—"

the sound of your mother's cackle made you flinch slightly. all that confidence within you slowly crumbling to dust, "but what dear? what can you possibly say to excuse such a lie?"

it was as if your tongue was tied. all the words you desperately wanted to say were just hanging in the air, waiting for you to grasp them but you didn't even try to reach. you didn't try to defend yourself because you knew you wouldn't win against her. arguing would be pointless and neither of you would listen then.

so what did you do? you just sat there, biting the inside of your cheek as you dug your nails into your thigh to refrain yourself from fighting back because in truth you were tired. tired of yelling, tired of her, and tired from the bus ride it took to get here.

"i'm sorry," you tighten you grip on your thighs, your skirt bunched up as you look down at your hands, "it just didn't interest me anymore."

your mothers left eye twitched at your words. she was use to you lashing out and storming off but here you were, facing her in your own way with such a calm demeanor that it nearly pissed her off,

"then what doesinterest you?"

"volleyball," came your quick reply, "i manage a team and i've even made friends—"

a taunting laugh interrupts your sentence. just the sound of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard in your ears, it made you want to  
lash out but what would that achieve?

"don't tell me this is all because some people told you you're their friend," your mother takes a sip of her red wine, her red lipstick staining the glass, " _everyone_ wants to be your friend. got another believable reason why you have a sudden interest in volleyball?"

"it's something i picked by myself, _for myself."_ you explain, looking into her cold eyes that radiated anger, "and then the rest was history."

"so you became a volleyball manager?" your mother puts out her cigarette bud and gulps down the last of her wine,

"how disappointing "


	36. ˚˖⋆ ˋ SWEETER THAN CANDY

**"(Y/N)! SOME BOY IS AT THE**   
**DOOR FOR YOU!"...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**your** mother calls out from the kitchen with irritation. thanks to her loud mouth, you were feeling even morerushed as you hopped around your room trying to put your clothes on and do your hair all at the same time.

it was the first day back since the training camp and of course, you woke up late.

"fuck me," you grumble as you toss your schoolbag over your shoulder. today was the day Sugawara wanted to walk you to school so you could go on that coffee date along the way. you both agreed over text that he would be the one to meet you at your house like an hour before classes start so you both wouldn't have to feel rushed.

thanks to you though, you were already running a _bit_ behind schedule.

you swung your front door open to come face to face with sugawara. he was leaning against the railing on the porch, looking down at his phone as he patiently waited for you. upon hearing the door open though, he instantly met your gaze with the most breathtaking smile you've ever seen.

"goodmorning, (y/n)," he greeted, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "i heard your mom yelling, i didn't disturb the peace did i?"

you close your front door behind you and head down the porch steps with a laugh, "no, she's just a bitch."

"ah," he clicks his tongue, walking beside you along the sidewalk.

during the whole walk to the new coffee shop that just opened up around the school, the both of you shared a friendly conversation about whatever came your mind. you got to know sugawara a bit better thanks to the leisurely stroll. it made you realize all the hype he gets from smitten girls was actually well deserved.

you put your straw in your mouth to take a sip from the ice coffee sugawara treated you to, nearly moaning at the taste, "you know, i don't usually do this."

"do what?" he asks, taking a seat across from you with his own coffee in hand. the café was going through a morning rush so it was particularly crowded. the sound of people chatting and the coffee machines whirring was peaceful in a way. the whole atmosphere had you relaxed and mentally prepared for the day ahead.

"i don't usually go on dates," you tell him with a small smile, "it's a nice change."

"well, i don't know why, you're actually a pretty cool person once people know you," sugawara's eyes widen at his own words, "i-i mean— not to offend you or anything! i-it's just—!"

"it's okay, i get it," you wave your hand dismissively. it wasn't something that offended you, how could it when it was true?

"b-but all goes to say, you are a good person!"

"thanks," you giggle, bringing your straw to your lips again, "i try."

"you're getting better at it though, being _nice_ I mean." sugawara takes a sip from his own coffee, both of his hands wrapped around the cup to feel its warmth.

you glance out the window, enjoying the sight of the leaves falling from the trees and the people strolling by. just being in Sugawara's presence was calming, with him it's like all the worries you had would just float away and disappear,

"that's a compliment when I hear it from you."


	37. ˚˖⋆ ˋ LAY ME DOWN, JESUS

**THE REST OF THE MORNING**   
**WENT BY...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**fairly slow.** sugawara was plaguing your mind and you hated to admit that he was one of the very few boys that could get you flustered with just a few words. you wanted to fuck him, ride him into oblivion yet with boys like him— they wanted to take their _time_ when it came to girls.

surprisingly though, you actually didn't mind the wait. he wouldn't be able to ignore the temptation for long anyway, no boy ever does. but what the hell would you do until then? that action you got at the training camp can only satisfy you for so long. it was time for something new, or rather, _someone_ new.

"earth to (y/n)!" one of your classmates waved her hand in your face with a soft smile, "it's break! you like totally zoned out."

"it's break already?" you rested your chin in the palm of your hand, noticing your other peers getting up to leave the classroom, "fuck, what was the assignment again? i zoned out at the last ten minutes of class."

the girl leans over you slightly to point at the paper on your desk, "we have to find a third year partner for this month's project by the end of day. that's what everyone is going to do now."

"right, thanks," you stand up from your own seat to leave the classroom, walking down the hallway while ignoring the occasional stares and whispers you got from both girls and boys alike as you made your way up the stairs to the third year classrooms.

who the hell would be your partner anyway? it's not like you wouldn't be able to find one, the third year boys would practically line up one by one for you but you wanted someone you _knew_. and your options were limited to three people you knew well thanks to being the new volleyball team manager.

"what classes are they even in— ow!" the moment you turned a corner you ran head first into a solid chest. thankfully that person reached out to grab your wrist, stopping you from falling right onto your behind.

"i-i am so sorry, (y/n)!" asahi apologized timidly.

you wave your hand dismissively with a gentle smile, knowing that he'd have a whole breakdown just for bumping into you accidentally, "it's fine. besides, you're just the guy I wanted to see."

"i-i am?"

"you are."

you've had your time with daichi and sugawara, now it was asahi's turn. it was in this moment that you decided that your next target would be none other than him— he's tall, looks like a guy with experience, and his hair in a bun was the icing on the cake.

you stood there staring at him with those mesmerizing eyes that made a shiver go down his spine. your mind was swirling with all sorts of scenarios that ended with him balls deep inside you. that look you gave him was undeniable lust and it made asahi swallow thickly, his pants growing tight suddenly because of the sexual tension you caused.

"w-what did you need to see me for?" he ask, taking a sip from his juice box with a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

"oh!" you tug on a strand of your hair absentmindedly, "i need a partner for this class project i'm working on and they have to be a third year. so i was wondering..."

"if _i_ could be your partner?"

"mhm," you took a step back to lean your back against the wall with a cute pout, "pretty please?"

"i— well—" asahi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks only growing redder just by being in your presence. it's not that he didn't want to be your partner, it's just he knew what type of girl you were and he knew that you two would do more than _working on a project._

butfuck _,_ he'd just have to give into the temptation.

"sure, i-i'm not too busy so..i have time to work on a project with you." he answered finally after taking a few moments to think it over.

you wanted to punch the air in triumph since you had asahi right where you wanted him. it was about time you got some quality dick, and who better to supply you with that than karasuno's ace?

you stepped closer to him with a teasing smile, dragging your hand along his arm with a suggestive look that nearly sent asahi floating into the clouds, "could we do the project at your place?"

"yeah, that's fine..!"

with a smile, you turn from him after causing goosebumps to appear on his skin just from your touch alone. you head down the stairs, waving your hand in a swift goodbye that had asahi stuttering over his words,

"until then, ace."


	38. ˚˖⋆ ˋ TAKE ME TO CHURCH

**THANKS TO BEING IN THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM GROUP CHAT...**

⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _slightly steamy_  
 _oral_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **it** wasn't hard for asahi to find your number and send you his address via text. the guy lived about twenty minutes away from you which made the bus ride feel short, especially since you were lost in your own world jamming to the music that was coming from your earbuds.

your whole body was practically jumping with anticipation, your thighs squeezing together absentmindedly as you thought about all the possible scenarios that could happen the moment you stepped foot in his house.

it wasn't long before you stood right outside his front door, ringing the annoyingly sounding doorbell with a small smile. asahi answered the door in less than ten seconds, swinging the door open to reveal his wet hair that was cascading past his neck.

the loose t-shirt he was wearing matched with his grey sweatpants made your heart practically beat out of your chest. you could still see the fresh water droplets slide down his smooth skin, it made it obvious he had just gotten out of the shower. the whiff of shampoo hit you and it made you bite down on your bottom lip, appreciating the fact that he took a shower to freshen up just for this _special_ occasion.

"asahi," you say his name with a flutter of your eyelashes, an innocent smile etched across your face, "did I come too early?"

"n-not at all!" he steps aside to let you into his house, politely taking your jacket from your hands so he could hang it on the coat rack as you took your shoes off, "i just lost track of time..uh, sorry for the mess."

"it's fine," you giggle, looking around the small apartment after setting your school bag down, "you live alone?"

"uh yeah, i got my own place a few months ago with the help of my parents so.." he scratches the back of his neck with a blush tinting his cheeks, "it's just us."

"oh?"

asahi clears his throat, the room suddenly growing hot to him at he noticed how you were looking at him. he heard the rumors, he knew what he was getting himself into the moment he agreed to be your partner for something all the second-years were doing but _damn_ , he didn't think it would be this tough.

just being in a room with you felt suffocating and yet he wanted to be swallowed by that thick sexual tension until he finally gave in.

you on the other hand were debating if you should make the first move. the poor guy was timid and didn't want to take the chance in fear of rejection— you didn't know why since you both had some sort of mutual understanding to where this would lead to.

sure, you came to work on a project but that wasn't the only thing you wanted to be _working_ on.

"asahi?" your voice kept him grounded, it stopped all the doubts that was going through his mind, keeping him level headed as he turned his head to look at you just as you began to slowly make your way closer to him,

"you want to fuck me?"

the question nearly make asahi choke on air, his whole body covering itself in goosebumps as you leaned in closer to him. your breasts were pressed up against his side and it made his mind run wild with unholy thoughts, "i-i'm sorry..?"

you smile at his shyness, glancing down to see the erection that was straining against the fabric of his sweatpants, "would you look at that..you're hard."

asahi felt his body tense up once he felt your hand on his thigh, his breath coming out in short pants as he already felt himself give in to the temptation, "(y/n)..."

"can i?" you leaned down, kissing his boner through the fabric of his sweats with a teasing smile. your fingers were hooked around the waist band of his pants, prepared to release his throbbing cock as soon as he gave you consent to do so.

"yes— _fuck_ , please.." his strong hand already resting at the back of your head, pushing you down gently. 

you pull down his sweats, struck with awe for a moment at his large size before dragging your warm tongue along the underside of his cock. Enjoying the way it twitched and throbbed as you took his tip, that was dripping with precum, into your mouth. you'd knew he would be packing but you didn't expect it to be this big.

either way, you were looking forward to having it destroy your insides.


	39. ˚˖⋆ ˋ TO LOVE A SINNER

**ASAHI WAS BARELY KEEPING IT TOGETHER...**   
  


⚠️ _smut warning; oral sex,_  
 _orgasm denial, sub asahi, and just—_  
 _i-it's smut guys_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the** feelingof your tongue gliding along the underside of his cock every now and again before coming back up to suck on his swollen tip made him drunk off pleasure. it had been so long since he did anything like this— that other time being where he lost his virginity to some girl at a party for the third years he was peer pressured into going to. he vaguely remembered the events of that night but he knew the gist of it, so he wasn't _completely_ clueless when it came to sex.

"oh, fuck, (y/n).." asahi gripped the base of your neck with a low moan, panting out your name as if it was the only word he knew, "i'm going to.."

by the way his whole lower body tensed as you continued to work your mouth on him was signal enough that he was about to cum. he stroked the hair that was on the back of your neck as looked down at your eyes that were filled with tears from having his thick length in your mouth.

you gazed up at him innocently, moaning at the feeling of your soaked panties against your throbbing pussy that ached for attention.

asahi nearly jolted at the feeling of the vibrations along his sensitive cock, that was the last thing he needed to push him over the edge. spurts of cum hit the back of your throat and you swallow it, some of it escaping your lips from the huge load that asahi let out but you didn't mind. if anything, it made you even more anticipated to break him.

"(y/n).." he breathed out, his body slumped and seemingly tired.

"don't tell me you're tired already?" you teased him as you slowly slid your skirt down your legs, enjoying the way he gulped at the sight of you stripping in front of him.

with a smile, you crawl your way into his lap, straddling his waist. the boy before you was nothing like how others would often describe him. he looked like a misbehaving delinquent on the outside when really he was just a big soft teddy bear— and you wanted to tame him and savor that cuteness all for yourself.

"please.." he begged softly, his hands caressing your hips as you reached in between the both of you to align his cock with your entrance.

"well since you asked so _nicely_ ," you slowly began to sink down onto his length, biting down on your bottom lip harshly at the stretch. that prominent vein along the  
side of his dick dragging along your tight walls, "fuck, asahi."

his grip tightened on your waist, helping you sink further down until you were completely seated and he felt the warmth of your velvety walls clenching around him. it was damn near enough to make him cum right there on the spot, " _jesus,_ (y/n)..you feel so good."

you entwine your fingers in the long strands of his brown hair, pulling out the ponytail that that tied it all together so his hair would flow free. grabbing a fist full of his hair, you tug his head back, relishing in the groan that left his mouth as you proceeded to litter his neck with love bites.

you worked your hips against him, bouncing up and down his shaft. your moans echoed throughout the living room, along with the lewd _squelch_ sound coming from where you both were connected. your essence coated his cock, making it slick as you moved your hips expertly, "you're so.. _big_ Asahi.."

asahi nearly floated into the heavens at your words. hearing it come from your mouth while you struggled to adjust to his large size made his whole body feel weak. he brought his hand to your stomach to feel the slight bulge coming from it because of the head of his cock going so deep within you.

it wasn't long before asahi took control of your movements, planting his feet on the ground so he could jack hammer up into you.

"asahi!" your hand found its way to his throat, your delicate fingers squeezing slightly to the point where he parted his lips with a blissful smile, his own eyes rolling into the back of his head as he bit down on his bottom lip, "you like that? Hm?"

"fuck yes, (y/n)..please," he begged, "i'm going to cum.."

just as you could be submissive, you could be dominant as well and right know you wanted nothing more than to break the boy that was beneath you. he was just so cute, so innocent like a delicate flower you wanted to pluck from its roots.

you leaned down to attach your lips to his, letting them move in sync with one another as your tongues danced in a heat of passion. after a few seconds you pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths to one another as you smiled sweetly at asahi,

"you don't get to cum until I say so."


	40. ˚˖⋆ ˋ MAKE ME CUM

**ASAHI SHIVERED AT YOUR DEMANDING TONE...**   
  


⚠️ warning; _sub/dom shit,_  
 _daddy asahi, praise,_  
 _cream pie!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **his** grip tightening around your waist to the point you were sure it would leave bruises on your skin in the shape of his fingertips. asahi whimpered beneath you, his sounds making you drunk off the pleasure and the heat between your legs only throbbing in meed. you rolled your hips against his with a smile, knowing that he was holding in his release for you until you gave him permission to paint your walls white.

the way his eyebrows knitted together and his pants of begging every time he gasped for breath was addictive. his lips trembled and eyes rolled into the back of his head in the most delicious way, "please, please— _fuck_.."

"you want to cum?" you continued to move your hips, altering between bouncing and grinding against his thick cock, "beg me for it."

asahi tossed his head back against the floor, gazing up at you through his eyelashes and brown gaze, "p-please (y/n)..can i cum? _please_!"

"good boy," you teased, dragging your fingernails along his chest with a nod of your head, "cum for me."

"oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" asahi held you in place as he released a string of white ropes inside you, the amount stuffing you full and spilling over to coat his cock. you were hardly satisfied so you kept riding him through his high, your tight walls milking him for all he's worth, "w-wait! (y/n)! it's too sensitive—!"

tears pricked at the corner of his eyes from the overstimulation, a smirk playing on your lips as you brought both of your hands to his throat, your fingertips squeezing lightly to apply pressure. his mouth was agape, the incoherent sentences falling from his mouth making a pleasurable shiver go down your spine.

something snapped within Asahi then. before you knew it your world was turned upside down and your face was pressed against the cold wood floor with your ass up in the air, your wetness mixed with his cum dripping down your thighs, "asahi?"

in one swift motion, asahi filled you to the brim with his cock, his tip grazing your cervix. you jolted slightly forward, a gasp leaving your mouth as asahi grabs both of your wrist in his large hand, pinning them to your back so you were completely under his control, "how about you beg _me_ to cum?"

his pace was relentless, making you moan out each time he pulled out only to slam back in. you struggled slightly against his grip but to no avail, eventually you gave up the fight to take back control and fully succumbed to the pleasure he was giving you, "asahi!"

"that doesn't sound like begging, princess." he grunted above you, giving your ass a harsh smack to watch the flesh jiggle upon contact, "it's time to humble you."

"ah~! _please_!"

"what was that?" he slowed down his thrusts to tease you, leaving a ray of kisses along the back of your neck, "does it feel good, babygirl?"

"p-please don't slow down..i'm so close," asahi picked up the pace again after licking your earlobe, moving his head back down to  
your neck to litter more love bites along your skin, "ohmygod _fuck_!"

"that's it, honey." his fingers tangle in your hair as his bit down on his bottom lip, enjoying the way you became an absolute mess in his hands, "cum for me."

hearing his demanding words sent you into a spiraling orgasm that had you seeing stars. your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he fucked you into the floor, making you cum all over his length and gray sweatpants that hung low on his waist.

asahi chased his own release, pressing you impossibly deeper into the floor before pulling out after a few moments to pump his shaft quickly to cum all over your back. you mewled at the feeling, reaching behind to spread yourself so you were completely exposed to him.

" _jesus_ , asahi." you smiled at the boy who just blushed a deep shade of red, his eyes mesmerized by the way his cum dripped out of your fluttering hole and down your legs.


	41. ˚˖⋆ ˋ THE GIRL WITH GLASSES

**THE WEEKEND WENT BY QUICKER THAN YOU'D LIKE...**   
  


⚠️ _slight smut warning;_  
 _some slight daddy dom_  
 _daichi !!_  
  
  
  
  
  


between having sex with Asahi and doing the project all weekend, you barely could get out of bed this morning to show up to the boys volleyball practice. you had to remind yourself that you were, in fact, _committed_ to the team and wanted to see them bring home wins rather than loses.

that's why you were at the school at six in the morning, if you didn't care then you wouldn't even have bothered in the first the place.

"(y/n), goodmorning." daichi greeted you as you came through the gym doors, talking off your regular shoes to switch out to your sneakers, "you're early."

you stifle a yawn, stretching your arms as you look around the empty gym with a small smirk, "no one is here yet?"

"they should be here soon," he shrugs with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he took note of the lustful way you were looking at him. one thing led to another and well—

daichi had pulled you into the storage room, your face pressed against the gym mats as he hurriedly tugs your uniform skirt down your legs along with your panties. a low groan passes his lips once he sees your glistening cunt, his fingers gliding along your slick folds to feel exactly how wet you were for him.

"you're fucking _soaked_ ," daichi says as he pulls out his throbbing cock from his practice shorts, the athletic wear making it easy for a quickie. you hear him rip open the condom you gave him and roll it onto his length, the anticipation of it all making your body ache in need.

you move your hips back, grinding against his erection with a soft moan, a begging look in your eyes as you licked your lips, "please.."

daichi lets out a chuckle that was breathless, mixed with a string of curses as he pushed his thick length into you with a drawn out groan. the stretch and sheer size of him wasn't a shock to you anymore like the first time but your breath still hitched in your throat the further he pushed into you.

once he was buried inside you to the hilt, he wasted no time before he began to rut into you at a ruthless pace. every time his hips drive home the tip of cock presses into your cervix, pleasure flooding through you to the point your whole body trembled in ecstasy, "fuck yes, r-right there..!"

"yeah? you like that, princess?" daichi puts one of your legs up against the gym mats while your other leg supports your weight. He tests your flexibility, enjoying the way you were so easy to bend without breaking. one of his hands wrap around your throat, his fingertips squeezing roughly to apply a light pressure as he fucked you dumb,

" _f-fuck_!"

"be a good girl and cum for me, (y/n)." daichi demanded, his breath hot in your ear as the exhilaration of it all brought you over the edge. you came around his length just as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, his name falling from your lips like a soft prayer as the overstimulation became too much, "there you go babygirl, take daddy's cock."

you sobbed at the overwhelming pleasure, feeling a second orgasm building up within you just as daichi was nearing his own release. with a cry of his name, you came again just as he did, his warm seed filling the condom.

it took a moment for the both of you to regain your composure, heavy pants bouncing off the walls of the room. daichi stayed inside you until he spilled every last drop, a low hiss leaving your mouth once he pulled out of you, your fluttering hole clenching around nothing.

"daichi? you here?!" you heard tanaka's voice call out, along with the sound of shuffling footsteps along the gym floor, signaling to you that the other guys were here for practice.

"fuck," daichi whispered, sweat beading down his face as he adjusted his clothes, making himself presentable before he had to go out to face his team, "i'll...see you later?"

"no shit sherlock," You turned around to face him, putting your weight against the stacked up mats as you slipped on your clothes again with a teasing smile, "go out there before they start looking for you."

daichi chuckles and turns away to leave but not before turning back around to place a lingering kiss onto your forehead that made your whole body freeze in place. before you could question him, he was already out the door with a satisfied smile plastered on his face while your brain was trying to process what that sudden act of affection was all about.

you were stunned as you continued to get dressed, your brain actually stopped working for a split second and you swore you forgot how to breathe. being affectionate and getting affection was new territory and you didn't know how to react.

the doors to the storage room slid open, making you jump slightly. you relaxed once you recognized who it was. kiyoko's presence always brought peace and made you forget all your troubles.

"oh (y/n)," she bows respectively, "i didn't mean to startle you. i— are you okay?"

you give her a confused look but realize that your eyes were puffy and slightly red from crying. that's why you were looking into your phone camera to wipe away your tears only a few seconds before she came in, to anyone it would've looked like you were sad but the reason behind the tears were simply because you got your brains fucked out by the one and only volleyball captain.

"oh! i'm fine," you laugh, waving your hand dismissively, "just allergies."

"okay," was all she said as she bent down to gather up some volleyballs that were on the lower shelves.

you were going to walk away but the sight of her skirt rising up slightly made you stop in your tracks and admire her behind. you licked your lips absentmindedly at the sight of her black tights stretching slightly, exposing the outline of her panties and cunt.

a new found desire made you curious, wondering how far you would be able to go with the girl in glasses that every boy nearly fawned over.


	42. ˚˖⋆ ˋJUST GIRL THINGS

**KIYOKO SMILES AT YOU SOFTLY AS SHE GIVES YOU A CUP OF HOT TEA...**   
  


⚠️ _slightly steamy warning;_  
 _lesbian tingz, some nipple play,_  
 _dom (y/n) (??) you guys asked_  
 _so you shall receive_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **her** hair was in a messy ponytail and she was in a baggy set of pajamas as she took a seat next to you. you were currently at your house for a sleepover that you suggested with the excuse being that you needed help to learn more about volleyball. which was, in fact, a lie because you already knew the sport but it was the only thing you can think of.

and you were glad you did because you wouldn't be blessed with the sight of kiyoko in such casual wear outside of school. the baggy shirt did little to hide the fact that she had big breast, you couldn't help but look as they bounced freely with every move she made— by the looks of it she wasn't wearing a bra.

"(y/n)?"

you glanced up at her with an innocent smile as if you weren't just thinking about tackling her to lift her shirt up so you could suck on her nipples, "i'm sorry, what did you say?"

"i asked if there was a specific thing you wanted to learn," she held the volleyball book in her hand, "like terminology, how games work—"

"oh, um.." you watch as she takes a slice of the sandwich she made for the both of us, getting entranced by the way her smooth plump lips wrapped around the spongey bread, "maybe how the game works? i get lost after like the third set when they have to keep going past twenty-five points."

"oh! yeah that could be a bit confusing at first," she admits with a smile, leaning a bit closer to you to point out a chart so you could visually see what she was explaining. if you were being honest, everything she was saying was going one ear and out the other as you remained focus on the small spec of sauce that rested on her upper lip.

before you knew it you were reaching out, your thumb gliding across her lips gently, "you...have some sauce here."

"oh—!" kiyoko's face flushed with embarrassment as she pushed up her glasses. the both of you were staring intently at one another and as if she was pulling you in with a simple gaze, you found yourself leaning in to kiss her. the both of your lips met in a timely rhythm until you pulled away suddenly,

"i'm sorry," you sat up, your forehead resting against hers as you panted with a throbbing need that was welling up inside you, "can i kiss you again?"

kiyoko nods slowly, pulling you toward her by wrapping her arms around your neck, the both of you falling on the soft carpet as your tongues danced in a heated fit of passion. your fingers tangled in her black hair as you broke away from the kiss to move lower, a fit of nerves at the pit of your stomach as you lifted up her white shirt to expose her breast to the cold air of your house.

you paused, staring down at the beauty before you looked at her with a pleased smile, it was your first time looking at another girl's body _this_ way and the sight alone made your panties drenched in your arousal. who knew it would be this hot?

you leaned down to take one of her nipples into your mouth to suck on it while you twisted and fondled the other. kiyoko squirmed beneath you with moan, her head tossed back with an evident blush on her cheeks, "you must be sensitive here.." you say, swirling your tongue around her hardened bud to soothe the ache after you bit down on it gently.

"p-please," she whimpered, her fingers digging into your scalp.

oh, did you like the sound of _that_. it reminded you of how asahi begged you to cum with tears brimming his eyes, never in your life had you felt so powerful— on cloud nine as you watched the big man break in front of you. you realized that you wanted to do the same thing to kiyoko, you wanted her to beg with tears in her eyes, for her to show you that imperfect side no one else has ever seen before.

you smiled up at her teasingly after littering her chest with love bites. an eager look in your eyes as you pulled her pajama shorts off of her along with her panties, sliding them down her smooth legs that seemed void of any flaws. a string of her arousal could be seen as you pulled her underwear away. the sight of her dripping bare pussy made you lick your lips absentmindedly.

"you're dripping," you gave her bare cunt a light tap, enjoying the way she flinched at the sudden contact, "such a pretty, pink pussy."

and it was true, you never thought a vagina could be sexy but kiyoko through that myth right out the window. though because you had never been up close and personal with another girl's bare sex before, it was a little intimidating to say the least. you watched lesbian porn a few times out of curiosity but it was nothing like the real thing.

you were (y/n) and you had a reputation to uphold. you weren't going to stop until kiyoko was a quivering mess beneath you, unable to form a proper sentence.

"(y/n)..."

"i know, goddess," you settled in between her legs, gazing up at her as you bit down on her inner thigh near the area that throbbed the most for your attention, "i'll give you what you want."


	43. ˚˖⋆ ˋ GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN

**_TO TEST THE WATERS, YOU GLIDE THE FLAT OF YOUR TONGUE..._ **

⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _lesbian tingz, oral,_  
 _scissoring, oh my fucking go—_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **along** her wet folds. the taste of her surprised you, it wasn't bad and didn't taste like fucking candy either but it was a taste you quickly got accustomed to. since this was your first time eating another girl out, you just did the things you would like whenever someone else went down on you, pleased with the reaction from kiyoko since it signaled to you that you were doing a decent job.

you used your fingers to part her folds so her clit was exposed to you, making you latch onto the bundle of nerves before sucking on it. kiyoko's back arched the floor, her eyes rolling back in bliss as she tightened her grip on your hair, pressing you deeper into her, " _ah_ ~! yes! p-please—!"

you hummed against her, taking note of the way her body began to shudder as you lapped up your her juices, making sure to pay extra attention to her clit as you bring a finger to poke at her entrance that was open and trying to latch on to something.

moving away from her cunt with a smile, you watch as you push a finger inside her, mesmerized by the way your finger disappeared into her tight walls with ease, "have you ever touched yourself here before?"

kiyoko's face flushed as she gives you a hesitant nod with a moan leaving her lips, "i-i have..."

"oh? and who would you think about while you played with your pussy, naughty girl?" just the thought of kiyoko laying in bed masturbating had your mind going into a frenzy.

"n-no.." she says, making your raise your eyebrow in question just as you added another finger into her, pistoling them in and out of her at a face pace, her loud moans bouncing off the walls of the living room. thankfully your mother wasn't home around this time or you'd have a tough time explaining the situation you found yourself in, "i-it's embarrassing.."

"well whoever it is," you smile down at her as you pull your fingers out, shifting out of your own clothes so you were naked too while putting your fingers her mouth, which she sucked on without hesitation. her tongue swirled around your fingers, a soft moan coming from her as she tastes herself, "i'll just have to make you forget about them."

you bring her leg in between your thighs so you could straddle her, the feeling of your bare cunt against hers felt foreign but the pleasure you caused from a simple roll of your hips had the both of you moaning, "oh fuck, kiyoko.."

you grinded against her, angling your hips so your own clit would met hers. you started off slow, getting a feel of it before you gained more confidence. you hooked her leg over your shoulder, biting down on the flesh as you worked your hips faster. kiyoko was a mess under you— her sensitive body easily reddened from your rough touches as she nearly screams out in pure ecstasy.

the sight of her beneath you with her swollen lips and messy hair was something you would engrave in your memory. here lies the perfect girl who everyone wanted to be with. yet you didn't want her to be perfect, you wanted her to let go and feel the pleasure you were giving her. for her to be messy and show you a side of her that she wouldn't show to just anyone.

"ah~! (y/n)— p-please, _please_!"

"speak clearly, babe," you teased, loving the aheago expression on her face. it was so erotic, so downright dirty, "tell me what you want."

kiyoko brought her hand toward your hips while the other laced your fingers together so she'd have something to grip on to, "faster..please (y/n).."

just like she wanted, you began to work your hips faster, the both of your slick arousal leaving a mess in between you two and coating your inner thighs. you panted kiyoko's name just as she was sobbing incoherent sentences, begging and pleading with you to to bring her to orgasm.

"fuck," you cursed, moving your hips faster as sweat began to bead down your face. the way kiyoko's breast bounced as she cupped them in her hands, teasing her own nipples had you mesmerized.

" _ah—_! (y/n)!" just as you reached your peak, kiyoko had came, the both of your juices mixing and coating your thighs.

you chuckled as you panted, leaning down kiss along kiyoko's neck as she trembled from the aftershock of her orgasm. the night was far from over, you planned to get your fill in with this new found desire of yours,

"we're just getting started babe."


	44. ˚˖⋆ ˋ KITTY CAT

**_THE NEXT DAY YOU WERE GIDDY WITH HAPPINESS..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**kiyoko** and you had spent a rather _eventful_ night together and you kept replaying it in your mind. you felt proud, ecstatic even to discover a different part of yourself you never even knew you had. sugawara had noticed the sudden bubbling happiness you had surrounding you and couldn't help but smile as he walked alongside you.

the pair of you were joined by kageyama and hinata after meeting them on the same route. for once, it seemed you matched hinata's chaotic energy so early in the morning, the both of you couldn't quit talking.

"and it was like _whoosh_ and then _bam_ ," hinata expressed dramatically, making you laugh as kageyama rolled his eyes, mentally cursing at his earbuds for not being loud enough to tune out the loud ginger.

"i swear (y/n), you're one the few people who could understand hinata," sugawara tells you, your heart skipping a beat as he smiles softly at you, "not everyone can talk in.. _sounds_."

you fall into step beside him while hinata rushes off to bother kageyama , leaving sugawara and you to your own conversation.

"i volunteered at a daycare one summer, i guess you can say i became fluent in that kind of talk," you said, making him laugh, his eyes lingering on you for an extra few seconds before he looked away with a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

"i couldn't imagine you working at a daycare."

"i couldn't either," you shrug, "i only did it because it'll look good on applications. builds a good rep, ya' know—? oh!"

you stopped in front of the new bakery that was recently added to the neighborhood, the sweet smell of desserts filling your nose.

sugawara nearly groans when he sees the long line, "we won't be able to get something and make it to school in time."

"no!" hinata wailed, his eyes watering.

"i can just get something for the team, it's no big deal," you tell the boys with a small smile, "i don't really care if i'm late."

"oh, (y/n), you don't have—" sugawara began but was interrupted by hinata.

"you'd do that for us?!"

"yeah, yeah," you shoo the three boys away as you make your way into the bakery, getting in line and scrolling through your phone to wait patiently. after a few peaceful moments to yourself, you felt an arm drape around your shoulders and an all too familiar voice say,

"hey, hey, (y/n)!"

you turn your head, frowning as you see kuroo with that addicting smile on his face. his presence brought back memories of a couple weeks ago during the training camp and you couldn't help but squeeze your thighs together.

"did you miss me? cause i sure missed you," before kuroo could explore your body further despite being in such a crowded place, you moved away from him with a scowl.

"aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"aren't you?" he retorted with a smirk, "i'm just going to be a little late is all. looks like me and you both had the same idea."

kuroo gestures toward the baked sweets and you roll your eyes, trying to ignore his presence behind you but it was hard since he was practically breathing down your neck,

"hey hey, don't be that way," kuroo poked the nape of your neck, "i've been actually wanting to talk to you."

you didn't even bother to look behind you, "about?"

"i have a friend that i really want you to meet." kuroo put some of his weight on you, leaning into you more as you both moved up in the line.

you turned your head to glance at him then, your eyebrows raised in question at the suggestive tone in his voice. it peeked your interest and you couldn't help but be curious, "a friend?"

"mhm," kuroo leans in close to your ear, "he's quite innocent and reserved. i worry for him, thinking that he won't get a girlfriend or ever get to...ya' know?"

"what's that got to do with me?" you ask quietly, a shiver going down your spine as he spoke.

"i want to give him a birthday gift," kuroo chuckles, his hands going down your sides as he pulled you flush against him so you could feel the growing bulge in his pants, "and what better gift than _the_ (y/n), so how about it kitty?"


	45. ˚˖⋆ ˋ GAMER BOY

**_YOU LOOK TOWARD KUROO WITH A SMIRK AS YOU FOLLOW HIM..._ **

⚠️ _smut warning;_  
 _threesome kinda deal,_  
 _voyeurism (??ig??), oral_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **into** kenma's house the following day. you tried to remember what exactly the boy looked like since you didn't really talk to him during the training camp. and as you entered the boy's bedroom you could understand why. you know that saying where you can tell what a person is like based on what their room looks like? you had only briefly glanced at kenma before you got a good idea of what type of person he was.

a boy of few words and simple living style, except for the mountains of game consoles and video games he had, it was no doubt in your mind that he _wasn't_ a gamer boy. his whole set up was even professional, made you wonder if he would actively pursue a career in gaming.

"kenma!" kuroo draped his arm around a startled kenma's shoulders as he realizes that he was no longer alone in his room, "happy birthday!"

"what are you doing here?" kenma frowns, taking off his headset as he glanced between the both of you.

kuroo feigns sadness, "how rude, even after i went out of my way to bring you a nice birthday gift." the raven hair boy gestures toward you with a mischievous smile before introducing you two, "(y/n), kenma. kenma, (y/n)."

"hey—" you go to speak but was cut off by kuroo pressing his lips against yours. the sudden kiss shocked you but you quickly melted into it as his hands began to explore every dip and curve along your body.

kenma's eyes widen at the sight, a flustered look in his face as he turns his head away, "w-what are you doing?"

"mm," kuroo moves his lips to your neck, biting and sucking on the flesh until he is pleased with the noticeable hickey along your skin, "how about you go and give my bestfriend a real nice treat?" he coos in your ear.

breathlessly, you nod slowly, making your way toward kenma and kneeling before him. your fingertips glide along his thighs, the fabric of his pants feeling rough to the touch before you stop suddenly to look up at the boy who was a blushing mess right about now, "can i continue?"

unable to form a proper sentence, kenma only nods down at you, finding that this exact scenario was something he thought he could only dream of having. it was something he let slip during one of his conversations with kuroo, who knew that his best friend would be so determined to make kenma's naughty dreams a reality?

once you managed to take his cock out, you couldn't help but silently awe at how _cute_ it was. slightly curved, with a swollen pink tip, and certainly thick enough to stretch you in all the right places, you couldn't help but lick your lips.

gliding your warm tongue along the undersides of his cock, you slowly took his tip into your mouth. enjoying the salty taste of his precum as you began to suck. kenma nearly bucked his hips up at the unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling. this felt so different from his hand or the toys he would use on himself, the feeling of your mouth had the poor boy nearly melting in his seat.

kuroo watched from a few feet feet away, a smirk tugging on his lips as he mentally prepared for the wild night the three of you were about to share.

"t-that feels good (y/n)," kenma bites down on his bottom lip after letting out a quiet moan, his eyes never looking away from yours as he watched you take more of his length into your mouth, "please.."

"oh c'mon, i know you can take it deeper than that," kuroo gripped your hair in his hands, his fingertips brushing against your scalp as he pushed your head further down kenma's cock, enjoying the sound of you choking and the sight of salvia dripping down your chin, "that's it, pretty girl. _just_ like that."

kenma moaned, his hands gripping the sides of his gaming chair as he tossed his head back in pleasure at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of your throat, "f-fuck."

your jaw burned from the stretch but you pushed through it, finding this situation incredibly hot even though you were originally opposed to the idea. seeing kenma above you, completely crumbling away and looking a mess due to the pleasure you was giving him was gratifying.

"that's my naughty girl." the praise from kuroo made you moan around kenma's dick, the lewd wet sounds coming from your mouth starting to echo through the room.

with kuroo still guiding your head roughly, you hollowed your cheeks as you deepthroated kenma, feeling yourself squeeze your thighs together to get some sort of friction against your throbbing pussy that began to ache for attention.

between kenma's sweet moans and kuroo's words of utter filth, your excitement for the night ahead only grew into anticipation.


End file.
